Hinata to Leaf High
by 9-DArK-Moon-4
Summary: [COMPLETE][GaaxHina Main] Hyuuga Hinata has to change schools! She now goes to her cousin's school, she makes friends with the Naruto crew as well as a certain red head, she also sees that there is a musical! What happens when things get dramatic?
1. Welcome to Leaf High

I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did 

**Chapter 1: First Day at Leaf High **

"Welcome to Leaf High Hinata-san." the Leaf High principal Tsunade Hokage said.

The principal was tall and had long blonde hair in pig-tails on the back of her head. She had hazel eyes and a blue diamond mark on the middle of her forehead. She wore a green jacket with a low cut white shirt under it, her pants where baggy and brown and she had blue sandals. She also had a pretty big chest (Which was hard not to notice).

Hinata Hyuuga on the other hand had dark blue hair that was down to her shoulders and her bangs at the side of her face. She had light lavender eyes and her skin was a bit pale. She wore a light brown jacket that was zipped up so you couldn't see the red t-shirt she had under it, she also had blue pants with blue sandals.

"Whe-where's my first class?" Hinata asked nervously. "Oh, that would be...let's see..." Tsunade took out a schedule and read the first box. "You have drama in room 103 with Kurenai." Tsunade said passing Hinata her schedule and a map of the school. "Now get going, I'll tell Kurenai that you are on your way."

"Yes." Hinata said as she left the room.

* * *

_Inside Room 103_

"Welcome to the second term of Leaf High, I hope you all had a good winter holiday." Kurenai said looking around at the class.

Kurenai had long wavy black hair that just reached her shoulders. She had blood red eyes that made her look very scary when she got mad. She had a long sleeve blue shirt on and a pair of black pants and black sandals.

Some of the students grunted in response to what Kurenai said.

Just as she was about to say something about her student's lack of excitement the phone at the side of the class room rang.

"I'll get it!" a blonde boy next to the phone shouted. He jumped up and got the phone.

"You're so loud Naruto, keep it down would yea?" a boy with a black pony tail said.

The boy named Naruto turned to Kurenai and said "It's Tsunade Hokage-sama." Kurenai walked over and she took the phone from Naruto.

Naruto sat down and a boy with a gray jacket on behind Naruto poked him in the back.

"What?" Naruto asked turning to face the boy. "Did Hokage-sama say what it was about?" the boy asked. "I think she said something about a new student. Why do you care Kiba?" Naruto said. "I was just wondering bone head." Kiba said

"Would you two shut up?" the boy with a pony-tail asked. "Want to make us Shikamaru?" Kiba asked looking at the boy next to him. "How about all 3 of you shut up?" a boy with flaming red hair behind the boy named Shikamaru. "Fine but Gaara, there is an empty desk beside you." Kiba said looking at the red head named Gaara.

"What's your point?" he asked coldly. "So there is probably going to be a new student and the person might have to sit next to you."

_"Crap, oh well, the person better not be annoying like these 3."_ Gaara thought. "Oh well." was all he said.

Kurenai hung up the phone and faced the class.

"We will be having a new student joining us today." she said.

"_Ha, knew it."_ Naruto thought.

_"Ha the person is going to have to sit next to Gaara, ha, I feel sorry for the guy." _Kiba thought.

"She should be coming in about a minute or so."

_"She?"_ Naruto and Kiba thought.

Gaara smirked. _"A girl huh? This might be interesting."_ Gaara thought. Kiba and Naruto turned around and looked at Gaara who just smirked more at the looks on their faces.

There was a knock on the door. "That must be her." Kurenai said opening the door. Standing there was Hyuuga Hinata. "Are you Hyuuga Hinata-san?" Kurenai asked. Hinata nodded.

"Well come in then." She said moving out of the way for Hinata to come in.

"_She's pretty hot."_ most of the guys in the class thought at the same time (Naruto, and Kiba being two of them). Gaara's smirk widened "_This makes things more interesting..._" He thought.

"_She doesn't look that great."_ All of the girls thought.

"Where should I sit?" she asked nervously and softly. "Hmm..." Kurenai-sensei looked around and saw a seat open next to Gaara. "There's a seat next to Gaara-sama, the red head over there." She said pointing at the empty desk. "Okay." She said as she went and sat down.

She felt very nervous. Kiba turned around in his seat and introduced himself. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba." He said sticking out his hand. "Hyuuga Hinata." She said nervously shaking his hand. "_Wow his hands are so big, he kind of looks like a dog..."_ Hinata thought. Kiba grinned at her, it kind of scared her.

"Kiba stop scaring the poor girl." A girl with pink hair behind Hinata said. Kiba shot the girl a nasty look then turned around facing the front.

"Sorry about him." She said. "He is trying to be nice, but he usually ends up scaring everyone." The girl with pink hair said. Hinata nodded. "My name is Haruno Sakura by the way." She said. Hinata nodded again. "You're a Hyuuga right? Are you related to Hyuuga Neji-san?"

Hinata froze. _"Neji-niichan goes here? Oh crap..."_ She thought. Sakura didn't notice her freeze or go paler, but Gaara did.

"_So she's scared of Neji huh? Then she'll be scared of me in no time."_ He thought.

Hinata nodded. "Oh man that must suck." Sakura said. That made Hinata giggled.

Kurenai said something that got Sakura's attention but she didn't hear the whole bit. "Umm can you repeat that sensei I couldn't really hear you." She said. "I said, tryouts for the musical will be held this Friday in the theatre."

Groans came from all over the class room. "Why bother having auditions?" A girl with long blonde hair at the front of the class said. "What do you mean Yamanaka-chan?" Kurenai asked. "Because we all know your going to just pick Tenten-chan and Neji-san for the musical." she said.

Hinata dropped her pencil at that.

"Is there something wrong Hyuuga-san?" Kurenai asked. "No, its nothing," Hinata replied.

"Alright then," And she started talking again.

"What was that about?" Gaara whispered to Hinata. She could feel her face go red, she started fiddling with her fingers and said, "I just...Nothing Gaara-kun."

_"Why is she going red and fettling with her fingers...Wait did she just call me Gaara-**kun**?"_ Gaara wondered "Ok." He said. _"Wait a second; was I wondering if she was ok?"_ Gaara shook his head to clear his head.

"I will be needing volunteers to help paint some of the senses for the musical. Does anyone want to?" The sensei asked. "It will give you extra credit." she said hoping someone would put up there hand. Hinata looked around and saw no one did. She then put up her hand. "Hyuuga-san you wish to volunteer?" Hinata nodded. "Does anyone else...?" Kurenai-sensei asked. Almost all the guys in the class rose they're hand, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru being three of them. Gaara and Sakura did too; they didn't want the guys scaring the hell out of Hinata.

"I don't need this many, hmm lets see..." Kurenai said. "Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara will be enough." She said "You seven come to the theatre after school tomorrow. The seven of them nodded. Hinata looked over at the boy named Sasuke.

He had black hair, black eyes and what she could tell she had a blue jacket on with a red and white fan on the back. She then looked over at Naruto. He had bright yellow spiked hair. He had nice blue eyes. He wore all orange from what she should see.

**BRING **

Class was over.

* * *

Everyone started leaving the class room and heading to their other classes. Guys started staring at her. It made her feel so strange, she started walking faster but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and banged into a guy with funny hair.

"Hinata-chan? Is that you?" the boy asked. Hinata looked up and saw one of Neji's friends. "Lee-san." she said. Lee helped her up. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Neji?" He asked. "No I go here now." Hinata said. "Oh you do? Where's your next class?" Lee asked. "I have math, I better go. Oh and please don't tell Neji-niichan that I was here, I don't want him to know yet." Hinata said. "Ok I won't." Lee said. "Thanks." she said and went to find her way.

* * *

She got herself lost again. "_Crap where's the math room."_ She thought. She then banged into someone else. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I keep banging into people today." She said. She looked and saw that it was the red head from last class. He was staring at her. It wasn't a mad stare like she thought he would give her, but a confused stare. "Why are you saying sorry?" he asked.

"Huh?

"I asked why you are saying sorry." he said.

"I-I-I banged into y-y-you." She said getting nervous; she stated fettling with her fingers again.

Hinata had a better look at Gaara now. He had bright red hair and it was very messy. He had pale blue eyes that didn't have any pupils. He was wearing a blood-red long-sleeve shirt, black pants and black shoes. Hinata also noticed that he was also kind of muscular.

"Oh, you don't have to say sorry for that." He said flatly. She looked at him with a confused look. "People bang into me all the time, because they don't realize I'm there." He explained. "

Oh." was all Hinata said.

"Umm...G-Ga-Gaara-kun?" she asked.

"What?" He asked. "_Wait did she just call me Gaara**-kun** again?"_ He wondered.

"D-Do you k-know where the M-Math room is?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you have math next?"

"Y-yes and I don't know where it is..." She was still playing with her fingers and started to go pink.

"Yeah I have math next too, common, or we'll be late." He said "_Why is she going pink? Do I have something on my face?"_ He wondered as they reached the Math room.

Hinata went inside and Gaara sat at a desk with a full group. "_I guess I won't be sitting near Gaara-kun this time."_ she thought.

Then she saw some other people from her last class; Naruto, the Sasuke person and Sakura. The teacher had her sit in a group that had Sasuke, Sakura and someone she didn't know.

_"At least I'm with people I know." _she thought.

"You're that girl from last class, the new one right?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. "H-Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata..." she said, Sasuke was staring at her, and she didn't like it.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he said.

"Yea I know, I heard." She said. _"Why is he staring at me?"_ Hinata wondered. She turned her head to Sakura who was sitting beside her. "Why is Sasuke staring at me?" she whispered so only Sakura could hear. "Don't know. Don't worry, he stares at new girls sometimes. Don't worry, he'll stop." Sakura whispered back.

The boy next to Sasuke started eating potato chips. "Chouji why are you eating chips already?" Sakura asked him. "I'm hungry." he said simply, then turned to Hinata. "I'm Akimichi Chouji, do you want any?" he asked, holding out the bag.

"N-No thank-you Chouji-san." she said. "Suit yourself." Then he started eating again

Hinata started working and saw that Sasuke was still staring at her. She also noticed over his shoulder Naruto was also staring at her along with some other guys. She then saw that Gaara was glaring at Sasuke. "_Why are all these people staring at me and why is Gaara glaring at Sasuke?_" She wondered.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked 5 minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore. "Do I have something on my face or something?" She asked.

"No." was all he said.

"Stop staring at me then." she said, she was getting annoyed.

"Sorry." he said then finally stopped staring at her and he started working.

Half an hour later the bell rang again. "_Finally that class is over, now I don't have to worry about Sasuke-san staring at me again until tomorrow."_ she thought as she left the room.

* * *

She went to get her schedule out of her pocket when she realized it was gone. "_Oh no, it's gone!"_ she thought.

"Hinata." a voice called out.

She turned around and saw Gaara standing there. "_What does Gaara-kun want?"_ she wondered. Then she noticed he was holding a piece of folded up paper.

"Is this yours?" he asked. "I think you dropped it when we collided earlier." Gaara asked

"Yes, it's mine, I thought I lost it."

Gaara gave the piece of paper back. Hinata opened it and read that her next class was History. "What do you have next?" She asked him. "_I guess I can walk with him if he has history too...Wait! What? Did I just think of **walking** with **Gaara-kun**? Oh well..."_

"History." He said. "You?" he asked "_If she has history I can go with- Wait a second! Was I about to think of going with her? Meh."_ he thought "History." She said.

"Common lets go, or we'll be late." Gaara said. Hinata nodded and they started to walk.

As they where walking Hinata saw Neji and Tenten in the hall. "_Oh-no...if they see me I'm dead, especially if they see me with Gaara-kun."_ Hinata thought. "_Oh shit! They're coming this way!"_ Hinata quickly hid behind Gaara.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Shh! if Neji-niichan or Tenten-chan see's me, I'm dead." she whispered.

"_Neji-**niichan**? She's related to him? Shit."_ Gaara thought.

"This way," Gaara said quickening his pace. He had also grabbed Hinata's wrist which made Hinata go bright red. They quickly turned a corner and once Neji and Tenten couldn't be seen Gaara let go of her wrist. "Common, History is this way..." He said. Hinata nodded and followed.

* * *

As the two walked around the corner, someone walked around the other. Sasuke Uchiha looked at where they were just standing.

"_So that's your game Sabaku Gaara. It seems you like little Hyuuga...Well...Neji isn't going to like that...Or maybe...I could work this out in my favor..."_ Sasuke thought.

He then fallowed Hinata and Gaara to history. "_Lucky for me, I have the same schedule as those two."_ Sasuke thought and smirked.

* * *

After History; Hinata had to sit beside Kiba, who wasn't that bad, but he kept scaring her. Gaara sat behind them and Hinata noticed that he wasn't giving Kiba the same glare he gave Sasuke. Then she saw Sasuke staring at her again. Hinata just ignored it though; it was now lunch time.

"_Uh-Oh, where should I sit...I could sit with Gaara-kun, but he might get mad at me...there's a seat next to Sasuke... but there's no way I'll sit with him..."_ Hinata thought.

Then Sakura snuck up behind her. "Hi Hinata-chan." she said. Hinata jumped a bit. "H-Hello Sakura-chan." she said.

"Do you want to have lunch with me and a few of my friends Hinata-chan? With you being new you probably have no idea where to sit." Sakura said with a grin.

"O-Okay...Y-you don't sit n-near N-Neji or Tenten...right?" she asked.

"Tis. No. They eat on the upper floor with the older studentsthey think they're better then us." Sakura said.

"Oh." was all Hinata could say.

Sakura and Hinata then got to a table that only had 2 people sitting there so far. The Ino girl from Drama and someone she had no idea who it was.

"Hey you guys, is it ok if Hinata-chan sits with us? She's new." Sakura asked. The two other girls nodded.

"Oh you're the girl from Drama class! The one that the guys where staring at." Ino said joking.

"S-sorry about t-that." she said.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. And this is Temari." the girl named Ino said.

"Sabaku Temari." Temari corrected her

Ino had long blond hair down to the center of her back but it was put in a pony tail. She had semi-dark blue eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. She also had white sandals on.

Temari on the other hand, she had blonde hair that was in 2 sets of pig tails on her head. Her eyes where a shade of teal and contained no pupil. She wore a purple tank-top with a white mini skirt. She also had white sandals on.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." she said as she and Sakura sat down.

"Do you have any siblings?" Temari asked.

"Yes. I have a little sister named Hanabi. I also have a cousin named-" Hinata began but all 3 of the girls cut her off.

"Neji." they all said.

"H-how did you know?" she asked

"You're a Hyuuga right? Well with him having the same last name it's sort of obvious. Does he know you go here?" Ino asked

"No, and I plan on keeping like that for as long as I can." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell him your here." Temari said.

The other two nodded in agreement

"Thanks, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan.

"Do you guys have any siblings?" Hinata wondered.

Sakura and Ino shook there heads, but Temari nodded.

"Two brothers," She said. "One is your guys' age and the other is Neji's age."

Hinata nodded.

"What are they're names again?" Sakura asked.

"Kankuro and, Gaara, remember?" Tamari said

_"Gaara? Gaara is Temari's brother? Shit!" _Hinata thought. She had gone pale, but none of the girls noticed.

* * *

Across the lunch room, Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba all sat at a table.

"Dude you got to admit that the new girl is pretty." Naruto said to the other three.

Gaara wasn't paying any attention. He was looking over at Hinata. He noticed that she had gone more pale then usual.

His eyes fell onto Temari.

"_You better not have told her that you're my sister Temari-neechan."_ He thought.

"Gaara are you going to answer or what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" He asked

"I said, who out of the four girls over there, who do you think is the prettiest?" he asked.

"Naruto, my sister is one of the four girls over there and the other three are our classmates." He said coldly.

"So? Just eliminate your sister and think about the other three." Kiba said.

"Common just think about it Gaara," Naruto said.

Gaara looked over at the 4 girls again. Then back to his 'friends'.

_"Hinata." _he thought.

"None." he said flatly.

Naruto and Kiba where about to say something when Gaara gave them a death glare that told them to shut up or else.

* * *

Hinata walked with Sakura and Ino to they're next class after lunch.

"Ah who made it so that we have to have P.E. after Lunch?" Ino yelled.

"I don't know but whoever did is an ass." Sakura said.

"But what's so bad about P.E.?" Hinata asked. "We're doing gymnastics now." Ino said. "Well that's not so bad." Hinata said. "Sure, if you're good at it." Ino said.

"The guys don't take our P.E. class though." Sakura said. "What are they doing then?" Hinata asked.

"They do some sort of fighting." Ino said. "Common lets go get changed." The other twp nodded (In case your wondering, they have to wear a white t-shirt with black shorts; guys get the choice of pants as well)

* * *

The bell rang a half hour later and the three girls headed to their last class of the day. Art.

"Thank god it's art!" Sakura said. "Yeah, I'm so sore from P.E." Ino complained. "All I can do now is Art." Hinata giggled at the two girls.

Hinata sat beside Sakura on her left and an empty chair on her right. To her some-what horror, Gaara sat there. Beside him were Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru.

The teacher was late.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. Before Sakura could answer, Gaara answered. "He's always late, usually by 10 minutes."

"Oh." Hinata said. "She was asking me Gaara-san, not you." Sakura said.

"Well you where taking to long so I answered." Gaara said coldly.

"She had only just finished asking when you answered." Sakura snapped at him.

They argued for about ten minutes when Kakashi finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late, I was grade-"

"LIAR!" almost all of the whole class shouted.

Kakashi decided to ignore that comment and got on with the class.

"We will be sketching today." Moans could be heard through out the class. Naruto and Shikamaru included.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to be drawing?" Sakura asked.

"Today will be a free day and you can draw whatever you wish." Kakashi said.

The class got to work.

Ino was drawing a pot of cosmos flowers, Sakura was drawing a field of flowers, Hinata decided to draw a picture of a few animals, Gaara drew what looked like a raccoon covered in blood, and dead bodies around it, Naruto was drawing a bowl of Ramen, Kiba was drawing a dog and Shikamaru was so lazy he didn't even draw anything.

The bell rang once again to say that the people can go home.

* * *

Hinata went to her locker and got out her bag, and to her shock, Naruto had the locker on her right, and Kiba on her left, and Gaara next to Naruto.

Hinata quickly gathered up her stuff and just as she was about to leave Naruto asked. "Hey Hinata-chan! We're going to the Ramen shop! Do you want to come with us?"

Hinata shook her head. "I can't, I have to pick up my little sister. Sorry." She said turning around and started walking "I'll see you guys' tomorrow." she said to the three boys.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1: Welcome To Leaf High**


	2. Neji's Advice and Flashbacks

A/N: This is a sort of re-write, I changed it a bit near the end but that's pretty much it. 

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: Neji's Advise and Flashbacks**

Hinata went inside her room and opened up her window. It was now 4:00 pm and she had finished all of her homework and answered all of her father's questions like: "How was your first day?" "Did you join any teams?" "Was anyone impressed by you?" And all those other questions a father asks.

Hinata lied on top of her bed. "Now what do I do? I'm done all my homework, I've picked up Hanabi, I've answered all of my dad's questions...And it only took me an hour" she said to herself.

But then there was a knock on her door. Hinata turned away from the window and looked at the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Neji." the person answered "May I come in Hinata?"

"Ok..." she said nervously as Neji entered.

Neji had long black hair that he put into a low pony-tail. Like all Hyuuga family members he had light purple eyes that had no pupil. He wore a cream colored t-shirt with black shorts. He had some sort of bandage on his legs and on his right arm. He also wore black sandals.

"So I heard that you go to Leaf High now, I never saw you today." he said sitting down.

"H-How did y-you know Neji-niichan?" she asked. "I heard the principal talking to some teachers explaining that they would be having a new student. And I think I saw you in the hall with a red head." he said.

"O-oh...R-r-really?" she asked. "Why are you so nervous Hinata?" he asked. "I-I-I'm not nervous N-Neji-niichan." she said.

"Well in that case I have to tell you something." he said. "_Shit, I hope he didn't realize the red head I was with was Gaara-kun. And what would he want to tell me about?"_ Hinata wondered. "W-What Neji?" she asked.

"Did you hear about a musical that the school is doing?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "Don't tryout for it." he said. "W-wh-what?" She asked out of pure confusion. "_He thinks I'm going to try out for a musical? Yeah right, I can't sing...well not in front of people anyway." _Hinata thought.

"I know you have a pretty good voice but there is no way you could do it. So don't even bother." he said

Those words hurt. Even though they were true. "And," Neji said. Hinata looked up. "How would sing with you anyway?" He mocked. "The musical they're doing is a duet one." he said.

"Oh." was all Hinata could say. "I'm going to go for a walk ok Niichan?" she said getting up. "Whatever."

* * *

_Earlier just before Hinata opened her window..._

_"So this is where Hinata lives."_ a red head thought to himself.

Sabaku Gaara had fallowed Hinata back to her house, but of course, she didn't know. He saw a few minutes later, Hyuuga Neji enter the same house Hinata had. _"So they are brother and sister."_ He thought. _"Shit."_

Gaara saw Hinata through a window that had the blinds removed. He quickly hid as she opened the window for some fresh air. "_That was close...She almost saw me...Wait a second, why do I care if she sees me?"_ Gaara wondered as he made his way over to the window and making sure that no one saw him anyway.

He sat under the window, he heard Hinata talking to someone. "_She seems scared by someone."_ Gaara smirked. He looked into the window quickly then hid back down, luckily no one in the room saw him. "_So she's talking to Neji huh? I wonder what they're talking about."_

Gaara, being his, I-Must-Know-Everything, self, he listened to what they where talking about.

When he heard that they where talking about the day at school and the musical, thoughts came into his mind like: _"So he did see us today..." "Why is Hinata shuttering?" "Hinata can sing?" "Who are you Neji to say she shouldn't try out and that no one would sing with her?" _Then he realized what he was thinking. _"Why did I just think all that? Oh well."_ He then saw Hinata come out of the house.

"_Where the hell is she going?"_ He wondered. He decided to follow her

* * *

Hinata left her house and started to walk around the area. "I guess I could just walk around...Get to know the area better..." Hinata said to herself.

She walked passed all sorts of houses, a flower shop (She swore that she saw Ino inside working.), a book shop (She saw Kakashi buying a book with the title 'Make-out Praise Vol. Seven'. That pervert), She also walked passed lots of other stores and homes.

She then saw a Ramen shop. Inside she heard some-what of a familiar voice of Uzumaki Naruto. "Another bowl please!" he shouted. "Coming right up Naruto!" a man answered.

Hinata peeked inside and saw Naruto now eating another bowl of Ramen and beside him there was about 18 other dishes. "_Did...Did he eat all of that?"_ Hinata wondered. _"Oh well..."_ she thought and started walking again.

She then came to a park that was completely empty.

She looked at her watch and it was about 5:00. _"Wow I've been out that long?"_ She wondered. Oh well no one had coming looking for her so she just went and sat down on a bench, man she was tired from walking for that long.

* * *

Gaara had fallowed he all over the town. He had no idea why he was, probably because he had nothing better to do. Beats having his sister yelling at him about his room being messy...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"GAARA!" Temari yelled as she looked inside Gaara's very, very, VERY messy room_

_"What do you want neechan? I'm trying to eat!" He yelled walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway to see a very mad Temari._

_"Shit did she see my room? Shit I'm dead..." he whispered to himself_

_"Why is your room such a mess!" she shouted._

_He shrugged. "I don't know...why?" he said stupidly._

_"What do you mean 'why?'" she asked._

_"You asked 'why is your room such a mess. So I said I don't know. Why?" he said simply._

_"GAAH! YOUR HOPELESS!." She shouted._

_"What's your point?" he asked_

_"GAAH!" she shouted not being able to think of anything_

_"Do you see your brother's room being such a mess?" Temari asked._

_Just as she said that a boy came out of the room across from Gaara's._

_Inside the room was even messier then Gaara's, if you can imagine that._

_Gaara looked inside Kankuro's room quickly then turned to Temari. "No, I don't see it being as messy as mine, its worse then mine." Gaara said. That ticked Tamari off._

_"GAAH! KANKURO!" Temari shouted seeing his room._

_"What?" he asked stupidly._

_"Your room is a mess! It's worse then Gaara's!"_

_"So?" he asked._

_"GAAH! BOTH YOU BOYS ARE HOPELESS!" she shouted._

_"We know." they said at the same time._

_Temari then saw a magazine lying on Kankuro's bed. "Kankuro is that-?" she said pushing passed him. "A HENAI MAGAZINE! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR GAARA?" She shouted._

_Kankuro actually thought about it. "Humm...The example I'm trying to make for him is...If he ever buys a porno, hide it from you." he said. _

_Both boys started laughing their asses off. But that didn't last long. Temari then smacked both of them in the face. "CLEAN UP YOUR ROOMS! NOW!" She shouted. _

_Both boys ran into they're rooms and started cleaning...There was no way they could win a fight with Temari when she got mad._

_"Note to self: Never let Temari see my room again." Gaara said to himself_

_"I heard that!" Temari said._

_"No you didn't!" Gaara yelled jokingly._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Gaara saw Hinata sitting on a bench in the park. "_What's with her?_" he thought.

Gaara came out of hiding and started walking towards her. "_What the hell am I doing? stop! Stop!_" he shouted at himself in his head, but his legs kept going. "_STOP god dammit!_" his legs finally stopped moving. Gaara then noticed that he was standing right behind the bench. "_SHIT!_" he thought.

"Hinata?" he whispered.

_"Why'd I say her name?" _he wondered

Hinata jumped and turned around. "G-Gaara-sama!" she said. "_She didn't call me Gaara-kun this time...I wonder why...did Temari...?_" he thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I...It's...I...It's nothing Gaara-sama." she lied. "Your lying." he said. "H-h-how do you know?" she asked.

"Your stuttering." he said. "I-I always-" she began but Gaara cut her off.

"Are you afraid of me Hinata?" he asked sitting down next to her. "I...I...I don't know..." she said. "Did...Tamari tell you?" he asked. "T-t-tell me what Gaara-sama?" she asked.

"That, that I'm..." he began._ "Should I tell her? What if Tamari didn't tell her? Oh well I started, might as well finish." _he thought. "That you're what Gaara-sama?" she asked again.

"Sabaku Gaara." he said.

Hinata froze. _"He is Sabaku...the one Neji-niichan told me about..." _Hinata thought.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Neji walked into the door and Hinata came out of the kitchen. She screamed when she saw Neji had a black-eye. "Neji-niichan! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly._

_Neji looked at her. He decided he would tell her. "Long story, common." he said walking past Hinata telling her to follow him. They went inside the living room and Neji closed the door to make sure no one would over hear. "Swear you will not tell anyone." he said. "I swear." "Good." Neji said._

_"It was Sabaku Gaara." he said. _

_"Who?" Hinata asked. "And why did he punch you?"_

_"Well..." Neji started. "Gaara is one of the only red heads in the school, He's your age too. He gets into lots of fights, even with his own siblings that go to my school. He got into a fight with me today." he said. "Why?" Hinata asked. "I'm not sure." he said. "D-did you lose Neji-niichan?" she asked. _

_"Tell no one." was all he said. "Y-you did?" She asked in amazement. He nodded._

_"If you ever go to Leaf High Hinata..." Neji began. "What?" she asked. "If you ever go to Leaf High, stay away from Sabaku, if I see you with him I will hurt you, understand?" he said. "Why would-would you hurt me?" she asked, shocked. "Because, if you're with him, you'll get hurt anyway, understand?" he said_

_Hinata nodded._ _"Okay Neji-niichan." she said._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Hinata. Answer my question." Gaara said.

"I-I-I have to go Gaara-sama, it's 5. I have to make dinner..." Hinata lied. She got up but then Gaara grabbed her wrist; forcing her to stay.

"Gaara...please let me go." She said. Gaara shook his head. "Answer my question." he said coldly.

"I-I'm not afraid of you Gaara-sama, but..." Hinata said. "But what?" Gaara asked. He wanted to know, he didn't know why but he wanted to know.

"I-I-I'm not allowed..." she whispered.

"Not allowed to what?" he asked, moving closer, they where only an inch apart now.

"I'm not allowed to...To...Be near you..." she whispered, tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"Why?" he asked.

Hinata looked down at the floor. "N-Neji..." she said in a very low whisper, Gaara barely heard her.

"So, he told you that I punched him huh?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded. "Why are you afraid of Neji?" Gaara asked. Hinata didn't answer, she just looked down at the ground. "Answer!" he shouted, gripping her wrist harder.

"He...He..." Hinata began but she started crying. "What did he do Hinata-chan?" he asked. He added 'chan' to the end of her name to see if that would help.

Hinata looked up, shocked. "_Did he just say Hinata-**chan**? ...Maybe I should tell him..._" Hinata thought.

"H-He...Threatened..." Hinata began but trailing off at the end.

"He threatened you?" Gaara finished the sentence for her. Hinata nodded.

"Why are you scared of your brother?" Gaara asked. "Neji isn't my brother, he's my cousin." Hinata whispered. "Oh." Was all Gaara said.

"I'm...just afraid..." Hinata said.

Gaara took his other hand and forced her to look up at him.

Gaara put his head to her ear and whispered: "If you want to try out for the musical...you should." Hinata's eyes widened. _"How? How did Gaara know? Was, was he spying on me?"_ Hinata wondered. "But... Neji-niichan told me...that you need a partner if you want to tryout..." Hinata said.

"You'll find someone..." Gaara said. "Your one of the prettiest girls in school." he said.

He then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Hinata was shocked at what Gaara just said and did. So was Gaara.

Hinata went super red. "It's...It's almost 5:30...don't you have to...make dinner or something?" Gaara asked. Good thing it was dark because he was also somewhat red. She nodded. "I-I-I'll see y-you tomorrow G-G-Gaara-kun." running off as fast as she could.

Gaara stayed there for a few minutes. "Did...I just say she was one of the 'prettiest' girls in school? That was stupid...And I kissed her on the cheek! What the hell is wrong with me?" Gaara said to himself. Gaara stayed there for a few more minutes and realized something. "_She called me Gaara-**kun** again."_ This time, he wasn't mad about her giving him the title "kun" at the end of his name. He smirked.

Then he heard Temari scream: "GAARA!"

"_Shit...She saw my room..."_ Gaara thought as he walked home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2: Neji's Advice and Flashbacks**


	3. The Second Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**Chapter 3: The Second Day**

It was 7 am when Hinata finally woke up. Well actually...The only reason she woke up was because Neji was banging onto her bedroom door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she said struggling to get out of bed. She then answered her door. "What?" she said.

"Hinata," Neji said. "Neji! What? Did I over sleep or something?" she asked. "No," he said. "It's time to get up. It's 7:00." he said. "So? School doesn't start until 9:30." Hinata argued. "It takes half an hour to walk there, and it takes you like an hour and a half to get dressed and eat and everything." Neji said. Hinata was about to argue but Neji gave her a look that told her the subject was closed.

Neji then turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Hinata went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out it was 7:15.

She got dressed; she was wearing another pair of black pants, she had a white t-shirt on and she put her hair into a pony-tail.

When she got to the kitchen it was 7:25. After she finished breakfast she put on her brown jacket and blue sandals and was about to leave when Neji came. "Let's go." he said. "Y-y-your walking with me?" Hinata asked surprised. "Yeah, but we're also going to walk with Tenten and Lee, they are going to be waiting at the end of the street. Let's go." Hinata nodded and fallowed Neji to the end of the street.

"Yo! Neji-san!" Lee shouted, then he saw Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Your walking with us too?" he asked. "I-I guess so."

"Neji!" Tenten shouted, not noticing Hinata at all as she grabbed onto Neji's arm. They then started walking.

Hinata looked over at Lee. Lee walked over to Hinata. "They've been going out for a while, but they never told anyone, but almost everyone at school has figured it out." Lee whispered. "Oh." Hinata said.

As they reached the school Hinata drifted away from Lee, Neji and the still clinging Tenten.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" a cheery voice yelled. Hinata turned to the direction of the yell. Ino was running forward waving. Hinata waved back.

"Good-good morning Ino-chan." Hinata said.

"Yeah! Good morning to you Hinata-chan!" Ino said with a grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Hinata asked. "You'll have to wait for Sakura to come! Maybe Temari too." Ino said. "But I hope Kankuro and Gaara aren't with her." Ino said.

Hinata looked down at the ground and went pink at Gaara's name. An evil grin came onto Ino's face.

"Ohhh...Do you like Gaara?" Ino asked. Hinata looked up at Ino, shocked. Her face went even redder. "Oooh! You do! You do! You do!" Ino said. "Shh! I-i-if Neji-niichan hears you saying something like that I'm dead." Hinata said.

"Ohh that pro-" Ino started but Hinata smacked a hand over her mouth. "L-Listen, l-listen good." she began. "M-m-me and G-G-Gaara are just friends, un-understand?" Ino nodded. Hinata put her arm down.

Ino and Hinata started talking about random stuff.

Sakura came a few minutes later, Temari, Kankuro and (To Hinata's some-what horror) Gaara behind her.

Temari and Sakura walked up to Ino and Hinata but Kankuro and Gaara turned and went over to the other side of the school. Why? They did not know.

Hinata relaxed a bit when she saw Gaara leave.

"Hey guys!" Ino shouted.

"Hey Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hi." Temari said crossing her arms.

"What's with you?" Ino asked.

"Gaara." Temari said. Hinata looked at Temari._ "Did...Gaara-kun do something?"_ She wondered.

"What he do?" Sakura asked.

"He seemed bothered about something when he came home last night and I asked him 'what's wrong?' and he started yelling at me, and his room was a mess! Again!" Temari explained.

Hinata turned red. "Hinata-chan? Are you alright You look a little red." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine I-" Hinata began but someone cut her off.

"Hinata." Neji's voice came behind her. Hinata turned around. "Neji-niichan?" Hinata asked. "I need to talk to you." He said grabbing her wrist.

* * *

Neji dragged Hinata over to where they couldn't be over heard.

"What are you doing talking to a Sabaku?" he asked. "You said...Said I'm not...allowed t-to talk to Gaara...You n-never said any-anything about...his siblings." Hinata said. "Well...Don't go near any, Sabaku.

"Bu-!" she wined

"No buts!" he yelled at her.

He yelled a bit to loud, Temari, Ino and Sakura came over. "What are you yelling at Hinata-chan for Neji-san?" Sakura asked.

Neji ignored the pink haired girl and said to Hinata. "Stay away from them, mostly him." He then walked away.

Tears started forming behind Hinata's eyes, but she refused to let them out.

"Hinata-chan?" all 3 girls looked at Hinata. They where about to ask her what Neji was talking about when the bell rang. They then went inside.

Hinata had Drama first again, but it was more like Language Arts

* * *

Today they where learning about spelling and grammar. Like they didn't already know that.

During class Sakura kept poking Hinata asking her what the heck Neji meant. She couldn't say anything though because Gaara was right beside her, and she could tell he was listening.

"It's none of your...concern." She said.

"But What did Neji mean your to stay away from "him"? Who's the him?" Sakura asked in a whisper, she also figured out that Gaara was listening. Gaara heard what she said anyway, he had to strain his ears to do it, but he still heard.

"_I wonder what he threatened her with... He's a jackass."_ Gaara thought.

* * *

The bell rang half an hour later. Gaara tried to fallow Hinata but it was no use, Sakura and Ino had caught up to her. He also noticed that they where questioning her and she kept shaking her head and saying "No." He also saw Neji in the hall, which Hinata, Sakura and Ino avoided using the same path that Gaara had taken Hinata to the day before to avoid being seen.

They also realized that Gaara was fallowing them, they didn't seem to care very much, or at all for that matter.

"You realize Gaara-sama is fallowing us right?" Sakura whispered to the other two. Ino nodded. "Did you just realize that now?" Hinata asked. They quickened their pace and reached the Science room, which they were stuck inside for to periods. Hinata was put in a group of her, Ino, and to her horror, Gaara and Sasuke.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face when he heard that Hinata was being put into his group. And, to make things worse, he had heard that Hinata wasn't allowed near Sabaku. "_This makes things much easier_" He thought to himself. He then started staring at Hinata, he knew it annoyed her, that's why he did it.

Ino made sure that Hinata sat next to her seeing as there were two empty chairs at the desk, one beside her, and one next to Sasuke. "Hinata-chan you don't want to sit next to Sasuke." She whispered. "I know, I'm not planning to." she whispered back.

They had to try to make a note on Earth Worms because they where going to be dissecting worms in the near future, which really freaked out all the girls except for Hinata, why should she be scared of worms? It's not like they could kill her or anything.

"Quit staring at me." Hinata said after 10 minutes of Sasuke having his eyes glued on her, no way was she going to let him stair at her for the next 50 minutes. "I'm not staring at you." He said. "If your not staring at me, who or what are you staring at?" she asked.

"_Crap, what should I say I was staring at.. hmm...I can say that I was staring at the black board! Yeah, that would work_" Sasuke thought.

"I was looking at the black board behind you." He said. "Oh, sorry." She said starting to work again. "_She actually bought that?_" Ino and Gaara thought at the same time. "_Man, this girl is gullible...Maybe I could use that to my advantage..._" Sasuke thought. A smirk came onto his face again.

* * *

Science was now over and they where at lunch.

"Yes! Finally! It's over! I thought it would never end!" Ino shouted. "Lunchtime! Common Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" "Shh! Ino-chan! Be quite, Neji-niichan mite see me, I don't want him to see me. Let's wait until he goes in." Hinata said quietly. "Why do you have to wait? Is someone your not supost to be near...umm, near you in the lunchroom?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. "We'll wait with you." Ino said. "Thanks." Hinata said.

Neji went inside the lunch room about 5 minutes later. Hinata and the other two waited about 3 minutes after Neji went in.

Hinata opened the doors and banged into someone, Sakura caught her before she fell and pushed her back up. "_What's with me banging into people at this school?"_ Hinata wondered. "Watch where your going." the person said. Hinata then realized who it was. "Sasuke-san! I'm sorry, I keep banging into people."

Sasuke smirked. "It's alright." he said. Hinata never noticed him smirk, but the others did. "Come on Hinata-chan let's go." Sakura said pulling her inside.

As the 3 sat at they're usual table, Temari was already sitting here and asked "What took you 3 so long?" "We had to wait for Neji to go in." Ino said

"I see." Temari said.

"So anyway...Hinata-chan, why was Sasuke smirking at you?" Ino asked

Hinata looked at them confused. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Didn't you notice?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of the other girls heads.

* * *

After lunch was Math and Free Period.

At math Sasuke was staring at her, yet, again!. Hinata ignored it though. They where doing long multiplication. When they left class, both Gaara and Sasuke fallowed them. Temari and Ino also had free period and met up with Hinata and Sakura out side where they greeted each other in the morning.

"I just had Music, it was so terrible!" Ino shouted. "Why was that?" Sakura asked. "Because! They made us sing! It was awful!" she shouted.

"Ah! That means we're going to have to sing too! That is terrible!" Sakura said.

"I told you!" Ino said. "Temari are you alright? You haven't talked much lately, you always have something to talk about." Sakura said, changing the subject.

"I can't think of anything right now." Temari said. "Well...We can always ask questions." Temari said.

Temari, Sakura and Ino all turned to Hinata. "What?" Hinata asked. "We're going to ask you questions." Ino said. "Q-Q-Questions? W-What kind of...Q-Questions?"

"Oh you know..." Sakura said.

"The 'new kid' questions." Ino finished Sakura's sentence.

"Like. Do you like anyone?" Temari asked. Hinata looked down at the ground turning red. "C-Can I have a d-d-different question?" she asked. "You do like someone!" Ino shouted.

Hinata then remembered that Ino wanted to tell them something. "Ino-chan, didn't you want to tell us something this morning?" She asked shyly.

"Oh that's right!" Ino shouted, totally forgetting about asking Hinata her 'question'. "I got a boyfriend!"

"What?" All 3 of the other girls said.

"Who?" Temari asked."_ Who would?_" Temari added in her head.

"Shikamaru-kun!" She said.

"Shikamaru?" All 3 girls said at the same time.

"Yeah he asked me out yesterday after school! Can you believe it?" Ino asked.

"No." All 3 said. "Oh you people are nice." Ino said sarcastically. An evil smirk appeared on Ino's face.

"Oh know..." Temari said. "What?" Hinata asked. "Here comes the mocking..." Sakura answered.

* * *

"Well at least I don't like Sasuke-kun!" She shouted at Sakura. "I do not!" Sakura said. Hinata laughed." Or Gaara." Ino said, aiming it at Hinata. She went bright red.

Temari lost her balance. "You like Gaara?" She asked in disbelief. "No." Hinata said. "Ino thinks I do. But I don't."

"Then why did you go red?" Sakura asked. "I go red a lot, leave me alone." Hinata said.

Before anyone could say anything Gaara walked over. Hinata went dark red and looked down at the floor. Ino and Sakura started laughing. "What?" Gaara asked coldly. "Nothing!" Both girls said still laughing. "What's so funny?" Gaara asked his neechan.

"I'm not sure..." Temari said. "So, what do you want Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Kankuro-niichan needs you help, he got himself locked in a classroom again. "How can he get locked in a classroom?" Sakura asked, who had stopped laughing.

Gaara shrugged. "Which classroom?" Temari asked. "The music room." Gaara said in a bored voice. "Fine I'm going." Temari said walking off to help her younger brother.

"Gaara aren't you going to go help your neechan get your niichan out of the class room?" Ino asked, she too had stopped laughing.

"Why would I?" He asked, giving Ino the evil eye. "Because he's your brother." Ino said, Gaara's evil eye had no effect on her.

"S-s-she's right G-Gaara." Hinata said. Gaara then gave her the evil eye.

Unlike Ino, Gaara's evil eye had an effect on her. Actually it wasn't the evil eye at all, it was just him staring at her. "Stop staring at me." Hinata whispered. Gaara quickly looked away. Ino and Sakura started laughing again. Gaara gave both of them an evil eye and it shut them up.

Then Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba walked over. "Shikamaru-kun!" Ino shouted grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm. Shikamaru groaned. "What's that suppose to mean!" Ino said. "Nothing." Shikamaru said in a dull voice.

"Dude you just had to make her your girl friend!" Kiba said joking. "Be quite Kiba." Shikamaru and Ino said at the same time.

"Why are we still here at school? Why don't we leave?" Gaara asked. "I don't know. Let's leave!" Naruto shouted. "G-G-Gaara your a-actually thinking of l-l-leaving?" Hinata asked. "Yeah we are!" Naruto shouted. "I-I don't me-mean to be ru-rude Naruto...B-b-but I was asking Gaara." "_-kun._" She added in her head.

"Normally yes, but today we can't." Gaara said. "Why?" Naruto and Kiba said. "We have to help with stuff for Kurenai-sensei." Gaara said.

"Oh right..." Kiba said.

"I forgot about that." Naruto said

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru with Ino still hugging his arm.

"Ha-ha suckers!" Sakura shouted.

"Umm...S-Sakura, you h-have to-to help too..." Hinata said, that shut Sakura up, making everyone else laugh.

"HAHA SAKURA-CHAN YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE HAHAHA!" Naruto shouted. Sakura then started chasing him trying to punch him.

The bell finally rang and told the students they could go home, but Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke stayed and went to the theater.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3: The Second Day**

A/N: This chapter is shorter isn't it? Oh well, I'm new at this so don't give me a hard time. Next chapter is probably gonna be short, but I'll make it as long as I can. Read and Review please!


	4. FIGHT

**Chapter 4: FIGHT**

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara all went to the theater and waited about 5 minutes for Kurenai-sensei to come and give them work to do.

"All right you 7. I first of all want to thank you for volunteering to help with making props for the musical." Kurenai-sensei said with a smile. "Alright, now this is what you will be doing." She got out a list of things that needed to be done.

"Shikamaru and Kiba, you 2 will be painting those trees over there." Kurenai-sensei said pointing at about 8 unpainted trees. The 2 boys nodded and went to work. "Naruto and Sakura, you will organize flowers for senses in the musical." Kurenai-sensei said. "What! But why can't Hinata do the flower organize flowers with Sakura?" Naruto argued. "Because I said so! Now GO!" she shouted. Naruto was going to argue but Sakura grabbed him and pulled him away.

Kurenai-sensei turned to the 3 remaining people, Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke. "You 3 shall paint senses." Kurenai-sensei said. "They're over here." she said walking over to back stage, the 3 fallowed. They got out paint and started working.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Shikamaru, why did you volunteer?" Kiba asked, it had been silent for to long, he hated silence.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening..." Shikamaru said in a rather bored voice.

Kiba did an anime-style fall. "I said...Why did you volunteer?" Kiba asked again.

"Same as you." Shikamaru said.

"Thought so." Kiba said, more to himself then to Shikamaru.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sakura and Naruto..._

"Naruto! What are you doing just sitting there?" Sakura asked.

"Sitting." Naruto said.

"Well you have to help me Naruto!" she shouted. "You volunteered you know! So now you have to help!"

"I Don't feel like it." Naruto said.

"Why did you volunteer then?" Sakura snapped.

"Because..." Naruto said.

"Because of Hinata right? Because she volunteered." Sakura said, some-what mad.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"I didn't." Sakura said. "You just told me."

"Dope!" Naruto said smacking himself in the head.

* * *

_At Hinata's Group..._

"W-what colour should we paint t-this one?" Hinata asked looking at a senses. The one she was looking at right now was a night background.

"Dark." Sasuke said.

"Th-that's n-not to h-helpful..." Hinata mumbled. She turned to Gaara for his opinion.

Gaara stared at Hinata for a minute then looked at the sense. "The sky should be navy blue...with a bit of purple...I guess...and paint the grass dark green?" Gaara suggested.

Hinata smiled. "That's a good i-idea..." Hinata said. Gaara smirked but Sasuke frowned.

"I-I'll go g-get the p-paint..." Hinata said walking off to get paint.

* * *

Hinata had to go to the art room to go get the colors she needed.

But before she got there she saw Neji standing in the hall.

"Hinata-sama." He said "N-Neji-niichan...What are...What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I've been looking for you." Neji said.

"Oh..."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Neji asked.

"I'm helping Kurenai-sensei...with senses for...the musical..." Hinata explained.

"I see...Is anyone else?"

"Yes...6 others."

"How many are girls?"

"Just...1."

"So your working with 5 guys and 1 girl?"

"Me and her are the only girls that volunteered."

"Who are the boys?"

"Naruto...Kiba...Shikamaru...Sasuke...and Gaara."

Hinata was scared that Neji was going to yell at her now.

"Gaara...Sabaku no Gaara?" Neji asked getting some-what angry

Hinata nodded. "He volunteered, there was nothing I could do about it." Hinata defended her self

Neji seemed to have bought it. "What are you doing out in the hall then?" Neji asked

"I...I had to get paint from the art room.

"Do you need any help getting them back?" Neji asked.

"No, I'll be alright..." Hinata said

Hinata went to the art room and got the colors she needed, navy blue, purple, dark green and she also grabbed black...just in case.

Hinata went back to the theater, to see...

* * *

_Just As Hinata Left The Theater To Get Paint..._

"So Uchiha, why did you volunteer?" Gaara asked coldly.

"And Why would I tell you that?" Sasuke replied.

"It's because of Hinata-chan, isn't it?"

"It mite be...But what is that to you Sabaku?"

"If you think your getting Hinata-chan your wrong."

"And how do you know I'm not going to get her?"

"There's no way she'll fall for someone like you Uchiha."

"Oh? Is that so? Then what chance do you have with her? Your pretty much the same as me."

"At least Hinata-chan isn't scared of me." Gaara said, getting serious.

"She'll be scared of you as soon as she finds out your-"

"She already knows I'm Sabaku no Gaara, she's also not suppose to be near me, but she still is. Got anything else to say Uchiha?"

"If your so confident then why don't you try telling her you like her?"

"I already pretty much did."

"Oh? And how's that possible? Did you try and kiss her or something?" Sasuke asked mocking Gaara.

"Yes actually I did, I kissed her on the cheek yesterday if you must know."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yea right! Your lying!" Sasuke said getting mad.

"Do you really think I would lie about something like that?" Gaara said coldly

The answer was actually no. Sasuke knew Gaara wouldn't lie about something as serious as that.

Gaara smirked. He knew Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be able to come up with a response to that. But then Sasuke smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Gaara asked

"Well...I just figured...There's no way Neji knows right?" Gaara's eyes widened for a second, then went back to normal, Gaara hoped Sasuke didn't notice.

But Sasuke did notice. His smirk widened. "What do you think would happen...If he found out?" Sasuke asked, not really expecting an answer.

"If you do tell, then I won't be the one that gets injured."

"Oh? Then who will?"

"Hinata-chan." Gaara said simply.

"Why would she get hurt? There's no way I would let that happen."

"Well your to weak to be able to beat Neji Hyuuga."

That hit Sasuke's nerve. "Weak? I'll show you weak!" he then tried to punch Gaara but he easily dodged it. "Is that the best you got?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke kept trying to punch him but kept missing. After about 2 minutes, he finally landed a hit, which sent Gaara a few feet back, the teacher had finally noticed. "Stop right now!" She shouted.

But the boys weren't listening. They where to busy throwing and blocking punches.

* * *

Hinata arrived 5 minutes after Sasuke landed the first punch.

Now Kiba and Shikamaru where trying to hold down Gaara (with little success) and Naruto and Sakura where trying to hold down Sasuke.

Hinata put down the paint and watched, to scared to really move.

Gaara and Sasuke got free of the people trying to hold them down and where fighting harder then they where before.

"You bastard why won't you stay down!" Sasuke shouted at Gaara.

"Why won't you!" he shouted back.

Sasuke landed a punch right in Gaara's gut, just as Gaara landing a punch in Sasuke's rib cage.

They both spat up some blood. Hinata almost screamed. She hated the sight of blood.

It had been 10 more minutes and both boys where beaten pretty badly.

Gaara had noticed that Hinata was back about 5 minutes ago, he needed to end this fight, but the Uchiha just kept coming.

Sasuke didn't notice anything, he was to busy with Gaara.

Hinata noticed that Gaara looked at her, she also noticed that the way he was fighting changed, it looked like he was just trying to knock Sasuke out now, but Sasuke kept coming back. Was it because he saw her? Hinata was so confused.

* * *

5 minutes later and they where still going at it.

Gaara then got an idea.

Just fall down! Then it will look like Sasuke beat him then Sasuke would leave him alone! Yes perfect.

Unfortunately...It wasn't perfect.

Gaara then let Sasuke hit him in the gut again and then Gaara fell over holding his gut.

Sasuke smirked. He then kicked Gaara as hard as he could in the head.

Gaara screamed in pain, he wasn't faking either.

Gaara then blacked out.

"GAARA/ GAARA-KUN!" everyone shouted.

Sasuke turned and saw Hinata standing by the door.

"_Did...Did she see the whole fight? SHIT!_" He thought as everyone ran to see if Gaara was alright.

"Why did you do that?" Hinata asked crying.

"I-I just...-" Sasuke began but Hinata cut him off.

"You saw he fell then you kicked him in the head! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She asked, very, very mad.

Everyone (except Gaara of course) was staring at Hinata. Hinata stood up and then punched Sasuke right in his gut as hard as she could.

Sasuke went flying back, all the way to the wall...And left a crater in the middle of it. Everyone looked at Hinata in amazement.

"_Wow! Go Hinata! I've wanted to do that to that bastard for years!_" Kiba thought

"_Amazing! Hinata is so strong!_" Naruto thought

"_Wow, who knew Hinata could do that...Is that all because Sasuke beat up Gaara? Oww my head hurts from all of this..._" Sakura thought.

"_How troublesome..._" Shikamaru thought.

"We need to call the hospital." Hinata said softly, her anger was gone.

"Right, I'll call." Kurenai-sensei said as she got out a cell phone and called 911.

Kiba and Shikamaru had gone to get Sasuke's unconscious body.

* * *

People from the hospital came within 5 minutes after Kurenai-sensei called, taking Gaara and Sasuke out on stretchers.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Kurenai-sensei said as people began to leave.

"Am...Am I going...To get in trouble?" Hinata asked, whipping tears from her eyes.

"No, your not going to. The only one that is getting in trouble is Sasuke." Kurenai-sensei said.

"G-Gaara-kun isn't g-going to get in trouble?" Hinata asked.

"No. He isn't, he was trying to end the battle after 15 minutes, but Sasuke kept coming at him. The way he fell before Sasuke kicked him was a fake, he wanted to end it. But...That kick in the head...The scream he did...Wasn't fake."

Hinata looked at Kurenai-sensei wide eyed. "Why would he fake?" She asked, really confused.

"Who knows. He was probably getting bored."

"Will...Will he be alright?"

"I don't know Hinata."

"Am I going to have to pay to get the wall fixed?" Hinata asked, she felt bad about damaging the wall. And if it wasn't there Sasuke would have gone further.

"No, that will also go on Sasuke, you did that because someone you cared about was badly injured." Kurenai-sensei said.

Hinata looked a bit more relaxed.

"Hinata, I'm going to have to tell Hokage about this. Do you want me to say that you did the damage to the wall?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Yes." Hinata said

"You mite get in trouble with her if you do."

"I have to take responsibility for my action's sensei." Hinata said.

Kurenai-sensei smiled. "_Just what I thought she would say...She really is a Hyuuga..._" "Alright, you can go now Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "See you tomorrow sensei." Hinata said.

She grabbed he bag from her locker and went outside. Sakura and to her some what shock, Neji where waiting for her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4: FIGHT**

A/N: Hey people, so what do you think? Sorry about the long update, I had to figure out how to get this fight in correctly.

Well hope you all liked it. I'll update soon!


	5. Gaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 5: Gaara**

"Sakura-chan, Neji-niichan." Hinata said.

"Let's go." Neji said. the 2 girls nodded. They started walking.

"Sakura told me what happened." Neji said. He didn't seem mad.

Hinata looked at Sakura then back at Neji.

"A-Are...Are you going to yell at me?" She asked nervously.

"No, surprisingly, I'm not going to." he replied

"Y-Your not?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"No, you did nothing wrong-" Neji began but Sakura interrupted.

"Except punch someone into the wall." She said laughing slightly.

"I'm not mad about that." Neji said.

"What?" both girls asked. Neji wasn't acting like...well like Neji.

"That's amazing that you where even able to do that." Neji said with the smallest smile imaginable.

"It was?" both girls said at the same time.

"Yea, it was." Neji said.

"Neji-niichan? Are you feeling alright? Usually you would yell at me." Hinata asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit shocked that you where able to do that, even if it was amazing." Neji said in a some what mocking voice.

"Are you...Are you scared I'll hurt you...Or something?" Hinata asked.

"A bit..." Neji admitted.

Both girls giggled a bit.

"Can we stop at Gaara-sama's house, I think we should tell his siblings what happened." Sakura asked.

"If it's ok with Neji-niichan..." Hinata said looking at her cousin.

"I think that's the best idea I've ever heard you say." Neji said mocking, but agreeing.

"Should I take that as a complement?" Sakura whispered to Hinata. "That's the closest your going to get to a complement from Neji-niichan." Hinata whispered back.

* * *

_12 Minutes Later..._

Hinata, Sakura and Neji arrived at the Sabaku sibling's house.

Sakura knocked on the door twice.

Temari answered the door, looking a bit worried.

"Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?...!..."Neji?" Temari asked a bit surprised to see theses 3...Well mostly Neji...standing there.

Before Sakura could say anything Temari asked. "Have you seen Gaara?"

"That's what we came to talk to you about..." Neji said, seeing as the other 2 didn't say anything.

"Is he alright?" Temari asked, we was scared now.

"W-W-We d-don't...D-Don't know..." Hinata said softly, tears forming behind her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Temari demanded.

"Can we tell you inside?" Sakura asked.

"Oh...Sure..." Temari said moving away from the door to let the other's in.

Temari closed the door and told them to fallow her. They went inside the living room and sat down. "One second, let me get Kankuro, he'll want to know too." The 3 nodded as Temari got up and turned down the hall.

"KANKURO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE." Temari shouted. "What a nice sister..." Neji said under his breath.

"What?" Kankuro said coming out of his room. "Something has happened to Gaara. Hinata, Sakura and Neji are gonna explain what happened." Temari said. Without saying anything else, Temari came back into the room, Kankuro right behind her. They both went and sat down.

"So what happened?" Temari asked.

"He got into a fight with Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Who knows? We where helping for the stupid musical thing then the next thing we know, they're fighting." Sakura said.

"Gaara was dodging his punches for a while...Hinata you tell the rest" Sakura said

"I-I c-came back from the a-art room j-just as Sasuke h-hit G-G-Gaara..."

"Gaara should have been able to dodge all of that teme's (bastard's) punches!" Kankuro shouted.

"Shut up Kankuro." Temari snapped.

"I-i-it turned into a b-b-blood bath a-after a w-w-while...G-Gaara-kun w-wanted to end t-the fight...Then..." Hinata couldn't finish, she just started crying her eyes out.

Temari walked over and patted Hinata on the back, Neji finished up the story.

"Gaara wanted to end the fight, then Sasuke had landed a punch in his gut and Gaara had pretended to fall and then..."

"What happened?" Kankuro interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Temari shouted.

"What happened after he pretended to fall Neji?"

"Sasuke...kicked him as hard as he could in the head...he blacked out after that." Neji said, with a little bit of...sympathy? Who knows.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL SASUKE-TEME!" Kankuro shouted.

"I'm not done yet!" Neji shouted.

"There's more to the story?" Temari asked. She was also starting to let tears come out.

"Yea, but nothing else happened to Gaara, but something happened to Sasuke..." Neji said with a smirk.

"What? Did you punch him or something?" Kankuro asked.

"No...Hinata did." Neji said looking at his cousin. "And if you don't believe me, go to the theater tomorrow and look at the crater in the wall."

"You pouched Sasuke into the wall?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

Hinata, who was still crying, nodded.

"Did anything happen after that?" Temari asked.

"They (Gaara and Sasuke) where taken to the hospital." Sakura said.

"Do you know if Gaara will be alright?" Kankuro asked.

"We don't know." Neji said.

Then, as if on cue, the phone rang. Temari answered.

* * *

**Temari:**_ Hello?_

**Unknown:**_ Neechan?_

**Temari:**_ Gaara? Are you alright?_

Hinata looked up at Temari, was she really talking to Gaara?

**Gaara:**_ I'll be fine...I think...The world is kind of...spiny neechan._

**Temari: **_Well you did get kicked in the head, I'd expect it to be a bit dizzy._

**Gaara: **_How?... How did you... know that?_

**Temari: **_Some of your friends told me_

**Gaara:**_ Which ones?_

**Temari:**_ Sakura, Hinata and Hinata's cousin, Neji. Do you want to talk to them?_

**Gaara:**_ Alright_

**Temari: **_Ok, I'm putting you on speaker._

* * *

Temari then clicked the speaker button.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked nervously

"H...Hinata-chan?" Gaara's voice came through the telephone, very weakly

"Are you alright Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"I'll...I'll be alright." Gaara said.

"What did the doctors say?" Temari asked.

"I don't...remember all of it...but they said...I'm gonna have...a bit of...skull damage...and my gut is badly inner-bruised."

"H-How long a-are you go-going to be in there G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked.

"They said... about a week... mabye less."

Everyone (even Neji) sighed in relief.

"Is Neji still there?" Gaara asked a bit more quietly.

"Yeah, I'm still here, what?" Neji asked.

"Do me a favor..."

"What?"

"Beat Sasuke to a pulp for me." Gaara said.

Neji and Kankuro started laughing a bit.

"What?...What's so funny?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Sorry bro, but I think Hinata-chan is ahead of Neji in that compartment." Kankuro said.

"Wha-?" Gaara was about to ask something but Hinata shouted "KANKURO-SAN! B-BE QU-QUIET!" that just made the 2 boys laugh harder.

"I'm confused...Sakura...Can y-you explain?" Gaara asked.

"Alright." Sakura said, she was also starting to laugh.

"Well...After Sasuke kicked you in the head, we (minus Temari, Kankuro and Neji) all went to see if you where alright...Then Hinata started yelling saying 'You saw he fell to the ground and you kicked him in the head! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'." Sakura explained.

Everyone was silent, waiting to see how Gaara would take this.

"Hinata?" he asked.

"Y-yes Gaara-kun?"

"Did...you really say that?"

Hinata nodded, she forgot they where on the phone and Gaara couldn't see her.

"She's nodding." Neji said.

Sakura decided it was time to change the subject.

"Gaara, are they allowing visitors?" she asked

"Yeah, they are." Gaara said.

"Great! We'll come visit you!" she said in a cheery voice.

"I have to learn to keep my mouth shut..." Gaara whispered to himself, but Hinata and Neji heard, that made Hinata giggle a bit.

"Great! We'll go drop off our school stuff then come and see you!" Sakura said.

"Bye Gaara / Gaara-kun." Everyone said

"Bye." Gaara said as he and Temari hung up the phones.

* * *

The 5 teens went out of the house, Kankuro also brought Gaara's lap top so he could IM them instead of calling them. They headed first to Sakura's then to the Hyuuga's to drop they're things off.

"Mama! I'm going to go see one of my friends at the hospital!" Sakura shouted throwing her bag into the house.

When they got to the Hyuuga house Hinata and Neji went inside.

"We'll be back out in a minute." Neji said closing the door behind him.

"Father?" Hinata asked putting her bag down.

"Hinata-sama, your finally home? Is Neji with you?" a deep voice asked, most likely her father.

"Yes, I'm here uncle." Neji said, also putting his bag down.

"We're...We're just p-putting our school stuff...in, we're going...to see a friend...in the hospital." Hinata said.

"I see, Neji. You are to stay with Hinata at all times, understand?"

"Yes uncle. Understood" Neji said, starting to be annoyed.

"Good, you may go." Hinata's father said.

The 2 Hyuuga's then left they're house and met up with the other 3 people standing outside.

"Took you long enough." Kankuro said.

"Sorry...We had...to tell my father where we...are going." Hinata said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Kankuro just wants to hurry up." Temari said as they started to walk towards the hospital.

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital they went to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Sakura said "But can you tell us what room Sabaku no Gaara is in?" Sakura asked the lady.

The lady said that he was in room 221. Sakura thanked the nurse and they went to Gaara's room.

Before they went in they knocked.

"Hn." was all they heard, but they knew it was Gaara. The 5 of them went in.

Inside, Gaara laid on a bed with bandages on his wrists, some on his head where Sasuke kicked him, and bandages on his stomach from where Sasuke repeatedly punched.

Temari and Kankuro sat in chair's on the left side of Gaara's bed and Neji, Hinata and Sakura sat in chair's on the right side of his bed.

"Hey Gaara." Temari said.

"Hn." Gaara said again.

"Is that all you can say?" Kankuro asked.

"Hn." Gaara said again, just to annoy him.

"H-how are y-you feeling Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked looking at the bandages

Gaara shrugged. "Been better."

"Oh you talk to her!" Kankuro said.

"Hn." Gaara said, he loved annoying his niichan.

"Would you stop doing that!" Kankuro asked

"Hn" Gaara said, it made Hinata giggle at how Kankuro was getting mad and how Gaara just kept saying 'Hn' to him.

"I brought your lap-top by the way, that way you can IM us instead of calling." Kankuro said.

"Thanks." Gaara said.

"_Ha! He finally said something other then 'Hn' to me! Finally!_" Kankuro thought, getting out Gaara's lap-top for him.

They stayed and visited until it was 5:30 and a nurse said that visiting hours were over.

"See yeah Gaara." Sakura said leaving.

"See yea bro." Kankuro said fallowing Sakura.

"Feel better." Temari said kissing Gaara's head then leaving.

"Bye Gaara-kun, I'll come see you tomorrow." Hinata said, kissing Gaara's right cheek. It made him go bright red which made Hinata giggle. She left with Neji fallowing her, but before Neji closed the door he turned to Gaara.

"Your alright, Sabaku...And it seems Hinata-sama likes you...I guess you lost fighting Sasuke...But won her." Neji said with a grin he then left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5: Gaara**

A/N: So? What do you people think? I know that last line was kind of dumb but oh well. Next chapter is just gonna be a filler, a chat room kind of chapter, so after I write that I mite not update for a bit, and school is starting soon so I'm not allowed on the comp during the week but I'll update on weekends! So next chapter is coming soon!


	6. Conversation I: Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**Chapter 6: Conversation I: Questions**

**Puppet Master has just logged on**

**Fan User has just logged on**

**Caged-Bird has just logged on**

**Silent Winds has just logged on**

**Cherry Blossoms has just logged on**

**SandMan has just logged on**

**

* * *

**

**Puppet Master: **Yo

**Fan User: **Kankuro did you honestly have to say that?

**Puppet Master:** Yes I did Temari

**Cherry Blossoms:** Do you 2 always argue?

**Fan User: **Yes

**Puppet Master:** Do you have a problem with it pinky?

**Caged-Bird: **Will you 2 ever stop?

**Fan User:** Who are you anyway?

**Caged-Bird: **Neji

**Cherry Blossoms: **Why is your name 'Caged-Bird' Neji?

**Caged-Bird: **I dunno, it sounds cool

**Fan User: **I'm going to guess and say that 'Silent Winds' is Hinata right?

**SandMan: **No duh that's a given Neechan

**Cherry Blossoms: **Well I guess that SandMan is Gaara.

**SandMan: **Yea it's me, Hinata-sama, why aren't you talking at all?

**Silent Winds: **I...Umm...There's nothing really to talk about...Is there?

**Puppet Master: **You even stammer when your online? No offence but that's funny

**Silent Winds: **How is it funny?

**Caged-Bird: **How is it funny?

**Cherry Blossoms: **Wow, that was freaky, you guys wrote it at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**RAMENKING has just logged on **

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds:** Who's RAMENKING?

**SandMan: **Naruto

**RAMENKING: **HEY!

**Fan User: **Why are you on caps lock Uzumaki?

**RAMENKING: **BECAUSE MY KEY BOARD WON'T TURN CAPS OFF

**Caged-Bird: **Did you ever try clicking Caps Lock again to turn it off?

**RAMENKING: **...

**Cherry Blossoms: **Wow! Neji you actually shut Naruto up!

**RAMENKING: **NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CHAT ROOM?

**Caged-Bird: **Chatting

**RAMENKING: **HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE ANYWAY! THERE'S A PASSWORD YOU KNOW

**Puppet Master:** We gave it to him dope!

**RAMENKING: **WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

**SandMan:** Because, we're some-what friends now baka

**RAMENKING: **WHAT! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?

**SandMan: **This afternoon baka

**Silent Winds: **Today

**Puppet Master: **After Gaara got his ass kicked

**Fan User:** When we where at the hospital

**Cherry Blossoms:** Even though he barely talked

**Caged Bird: **I talked to Gaara after everyone left

**RAMENKING:** WOW YOU ALL GAVE DIFFERENT ANSWERS!

**Silent Winds: **Naruto...Can you...turn Caps Lock off...it's getting annoying

**RAMENKING:** Who's 'Silent Winds?'

**SandMan:** It's Hinata baka

**Caged-Bird:** Gaara can I add my friend Tenten to the chat?

**SandMan: **Hn

**Fan User: **That's a yes, as long as she isn't annoying.

**

* * *

**

**Weapon-Seals has just logged on **

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds:** Tenten why is your name 'Weapon-Seals' ?

**Weapon-Seals:** What? Don't you like it?

**Silent Winds:** No comment

**SandMan:** That's probably a no

**Cherry Blossoms: **May I add Ino to the chat room?

**Fan User: **We don't really care Sakura

**Cherry Blossoms:** I'll take that as a yes.

**

* * *

**

**MindReader has just logged on **

**

* * *

**

**Puppet Master: **Are you really a mind reader?

**MindReader:** No, I just like the name

**Silent Winds:** Hello Ino

**MindReader:** I'll guess and say your Hinata?

**Silent Winds: **Yes

**SandMan:** vbgm vn hju mjn

**Fan User:** What was that about Gaara?

**SandMan:** Sorry, my elbow just hit the keyboard

**

* * *

DogBoy has just logged on**

**LazyShadow has just logged on**

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds:** It's OK Gaara-kun

**Cherry Blossoms: **Who's 'DogBoy' and 'LazyShadow' ?

**DogBoy:** It's Kiba and Shikamaru, who are you 2?

**SandMan: **'Silent Winds' is Hinata-sama and 'Cherry Blossoms' is Sakura

**DogBoy:** Gaara, how come when Hinata says 'kun' at the end of your name you don't get mad but if it's anyone else you get mad?

**Caged-Bird:** Hinata-sama why are you going red?

**Silent Winds:** I'm not going red Neji-niichan!

**SandMan:** ...It's none of your bossiness

**LazyShadow:** How can Gaara, Temari and Kankuro all be on at the same time? I thought you only have 2 computers

**Puppet Master: **We do

**Fan User:** But Gaara is at the hospital

**SandMan: **on my laptop

**MindReader:** YOUR IN THE HOPITAL GAARA?

**SandMan:** yes...

**LazyShadow:** Sasuke Uchiha beat him to a pulp

**Silent Winds:** No he didn't...He just wanted to end the fight so he just gave up...Hoping that Sasuke would leave him alone if he fell...

**SandMan: **Hinata-sama I think they get the idea

**Silent Winds:** Sorry Gaara-kun...

**Cherry Blossoms: **Has anyone else noticed Naruto hasn't talk for almost half an hour?

**RAMENKING:** I'm back!

**DogBoy:** You just had to say that didn't you Sakura?

**Cherry Blossoms:** Sorry, Naruto where did you go anyway?

**RAMENKING:** To get RAMEN of course!

**Puppet Master:** Well couldn't you have told us?

**RAMENKING:** I didn't feel like it

**Fan User:** Naruto, have we ever told you your really annoying?

**RAMENKING:** Yes you have!

**Fan User: **I'm tired, it's 11pm, I'm going to bed, see you people later...I guess

**Puppet Master:** I'm going too, see yea people

**

* * *

Fan User has just logged off**

**Puppet Master has just logged off**

**

* * *

**

**SandMan:** At least they're gone.

**Silent Winds:** Why did you want them gone Gaara-kun?

**SandMan:** I don't like them very much

**Silent Winds:** But they're your brother and sister

**SandMan:** Oh well

**Silent Winds: **Neji, Tenten why are you guys talking?

**Caged-Bird: **Hn.

**Silent Winds: **What does that mean?

**Weapon-Seals:** Neji isn't in the mood to talk

**DogBoy: **Since when do we talk to all these people?

**SandMan:** Since today.

**Cherry Blossoms:** I'm going to bed, see you guys

**MindReader:** I'm leaving too, cya!

**

* * *

Cherry Blossoms has just logged off**

**MindReader has just logged off**

**

* * *

**

**RAMENKING:** dlajflewjoow iuw wkajdkfasire kadkfj kr krgrheakg4h4 bn lkhsa

**Weapon-Seals:** What the heck?

**LazyShadow:** Naruto probably fell asleep on his key board again...

**SandMan HAS JUST SENT RAMENKING A NUDGE **

**RAMENKING:** Why did you send me a nudge Gaara?

**SandMan: **Because I felt like it

**LazyShadow:** So Gaara, how long are you going to be in the hospital for?

**SandMan:** About a week

**DogBoy: **That sucks!

**Weapon-Seals:** I'm gonna go, see you later people

**

* * *

**

**Weapon-Seals: has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**RAMENKING:** Did you guys notice that Hinata-chan is the only girl left?

**Caged-Bird:** Do you have a problem with that?

**RAMENKING:** No...I don't...

**Caged-Bird:** Good

**Silent Winds:** Calm down Neji-niichan

**Caged Bird:** I am calm

**LazyShadow:** You guys fight a lot

**SandMan:** My neechan and niichan fight more

**DogBoy: **That's true. Ahh, my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer, I'd better go. later

**

* * *

**

**DogBoy has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**LazyShadow:** 5 people left...

**RAMENKING: **We know that already Shikamaru!

**Caged-Bird:** Shut up Naruto

**RAMENKING:** Gaara I have a question

**SandMan:** What?

**RAMENKING:** Are you going out with Hinata-chan?

**SandMan:** ...

**Caged-Bird: **No, he isn't

**Silent Winds: **I'll... brb

**Caged-Bird:** Nice job Naruto, Hinata's gone and locked herself in her room

**LazyShadow:** Why'd she lock herself in her room?

**Caged-Bird:** Most likely to faint

**RAMENKING:** Why would she go faint?

**SandMan:** Because of what you asked baka!

**RAMENKING:** I'm not a baka!

**Caged-Bird:** Yea, she fainted

**SandMan:** How long is she usually out for?

**Caged-Bird:** a few minutes

**LazyShadow:** Naruto why'd you ask that anyway?

**RAMENKING:** Because! She calls him 'Gaara-kun' and Gaara doesn't go ballistic like he does with other girls that call him that

**LazyShadow:** You are a baka Naruto

**RAMENKING:** Why am I a baka?

**LazyShadow:** Gaara doesn't do anything because Hinata doesn't annoy him like other girls, right Gaara?

**SandMan:** Yea, that's pretty much it

**RAMENKING:** But do you like her Gaara?

**SandMan:** ...Possibly, but if I did, why would I tell you? especially if her cousin is here

**Caged-Bird: **Is that your way of saying yes but I won't admit it?

**SandMan: **Yea, I guess...

**Silent Winds:** I'm back

**SandMan:** If any of you tell I'll beat you to a pulp

**Silent Winds:** Tell what Gaara-kun?

**SandMan: **Um...Nothing

**LazyShadow:** It doesn't concern you Hinata

**RAMENKING:** What are you talking about? Yes it does!

**LazyShadow:** Naruto!

**SandMan:** NARUTO-BAKA!

**Caged-Bird: **Naruto!

**Silent Winds:** I'm confused...Should I just read the whole conversation?

**SandMan:** Don't!

**Silent Winds:** Why not?

**SandMan:** Because, there's stuff there I don't want you to read...

**Silent Winds:** Oh...

**LazyShadow:** I have to go. See you later

**

* * *

**

**LazyShadow has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**RAMENKING:** I'm BORED

**Caged-Bird: **Good for you Naruto

**RAMENKING:** You guys are boring

**Caged-Bird:** And your loud

**RAMENKING:** I'm leaving!

**

* * *

**

**RAMENKING has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds:** What was that all about?

**SandMan:** He does that a lot

**Silent Winds:** What time is it?

**Caged-Bird: **It's almost 12:30

**SandMan:** WHAT! Are you serious? It can't be that late!

**Caged-Bird: **Well it is, and I'm going to bed, Hinata-sama, you should go to bed soon too.

**Silent Winds:** I will Neji

**

* * *

**

**Caged-Bird has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**SandMan:** You and I are the last ones...

**Silent Winds:** I know

**SandMan:** Hinata. Can I ask you something?

**Silent Winds:** What's it about?

**SandMan:** It's about this afternoon

**Silent Winds:** Oh, ok, sure what is it?

**SandMan:** Why did you punch Sasuke-teme?

**Silent Winds:** Because... He hit you...well kicked you...after you had fallen down, and that's just not right

**SandMan:** Is that...The only reason?

**Silent Winds:** Um...I...don't know...

**SandMan:** What do you mean you don't know?

**Silent Winds: **Gaara-kun, it's getting late...I better go...Bye, I'll come visit you later on

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**SandMan:** Wait Hinata!

**SandMan:** Dammit. I have to learn to type faster...

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds has just logged on **

**

* * *

**

**SandMan:** Hinata?

**Silent Winds:** Gaara-kun did you say something just as I was logging off?

**SandMan:** Yea, I wanted to ask you...umm...

**Silent Winds:** What is it Gaara-kun?

**SandMan:** When I get out of the hospital...

**SandMan:** Do you want to...

**Silent Winds: **Want to what Gaara-kun?

**SandMan:** Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?

**Silent Winds:** Can you type that again but press space bar?

**SandMan:** Do, you want, to go, on a, date with me?

**Silent Winds: **Um...I...umm...

**SandMan:** No right?

**Silent Winds:** Sure Gaara-kun

**SandMan:** Wh..What?

**Silent Winds: **I said sure, I'll go on a date with you

_(5 Minutes Later)_

**Silent Winds:** Gaara-kun? Are you ok? Are you still there?

**SandMan:** Yea sorry, I just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming

**Silent Winds:** Why would you be dreaming?

**SandMan:** Because, you said yes, I thought you would have said no...

**Silent Winds:** Gaara-kun, I'd better go...It's really late.

**SandMan:** Right, bye

**Silent Winds: **Bye Gaara-kun

**

* * *

Silent Winds has just logged off**

**SandMan has just logged off**

* * *

**End of Chapter 6: Conversations and Questions**

A/N: So? What do you think?

Well that was the filler I was talking about so it is going to be my last chapter for a while because school starts on Tuesday for me like I said before, and I'm not allowed on the comp during the week. So yeah. Until next time!

Moon


	7. He's Back

**A/N:** Thank you **Dark Secret** for noticing the mistake I made in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

**Chapter 7: He's Back**

It had been a week since the fight with Gaara and Sasuke. The theater had to go under renovations since Hinata had punched Sasuke into the wall, so as a result. The musical was cancelled, much to TenTen's displeasure.

The school was still talking about the fight until Sasuke returned 2 days after the fight. It was now Thursday, and Hinata was a nervous wreck, she was scared that Sasuke would hurt her because of what she did to him. But, her friends wouldn't let that happen, especially the guys, they where going to get Sasuke for what he did to their friend.

The bell rang at school and the people filed in.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright? you look a bit more pale then usual." Kiba asked concerned.

"I'm alright Kiba-san." she replied.

Her day was the same as the first: Drama, Math, History, GYM and Art.

Today in Drama was going to be boring, they where going to talk about what they should do instead of doing the Musical, seeing as it was cancelled.

* * *

"Good morning class." Kurenai-sensei said.

"Good morning sensei..." some students replied, others, just grunted.

"Well seeing as the musical is canceled because of a certain 3 people..." Kurenai-sensei said looking first at Hinata then Sasuke and then the empty desk of Gaara.

Hinata looked down at the floor, ashamed of her actions. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't care less. He had beaten Sabaku and that's all he cared about.

"Well, we, as a class, shall deicide what we will be doing instead." Kurenai-sensei said.

"Who cares what we do?" Some random student shouted.

"You all should care, because, this is your school, and you, are it's student body. You should at least have a say in what we do. Or at least, that's what I believe."

Kurenai-sensei said. "Well...If that's how you people feel. We'll do work instead."

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"Well it's either deicide what to do, or to do work. Which shall it be class?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"Deicide what we do." most of the class said, the rest, just grunted.

"Well, I have come up with some ideas. Does anyone have any others?" the Sensei asked.

Ino and Sakura rose their hands.

"Yes Miss Haruno?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"We could have a dance!" Sakura said. Ino lowered her hand. She had, had the same idea.

"Yes, that was one of my ideas." Kurenai-sensei said

All of the guys grunted, they hated dances.

"Any other ideas?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

Kiba had an idea. He rose his hand.

"Yes Mr. Inuzuka?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"We could have a fighting torment." Kiba said.

"What? Girls can't do that sort of thing!" Ino shouted, getting a look from Hinata and Sakura she quickly added "Well most girls."

"The girls who don't want to can think of something else!" Kiba shouted at Ino.

"Kurenai-sensei! You can't honestly think that is a good idea! Last time someone got into a fight it messed up the theater and got someone into the hospital!" one of the students shouted.

Hinata looked down at the floor. _She_ had been part of that fight.

"I actually think that mite be a good idea." Kurenai-sensei said. "Now be quiet!" she shouted at the class. They of course shouted up.

After a half an hour of discussing, they had several ideas.

1. A Dance

2. A Fighting Tournament

3. A Fair type of thing

4. A Free day, no work what so ever.

The class then had a vote and the first two things tied.

"Well, seeing as the Dance and Fighting Tournament tied, I guess we will be having both." Kurenai-sensei said.

"We will have the dance on the Friday that the musical was suppose to be, so two weeks from now." Kurenai-sensei said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And we will have the tournament on the Monday after. Alright?" The class nodded again.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling that class was over.

"Can you believe that we will be doing 2 things instead of 1?" Sakura asked, excited. "A dance and fighting tournament!"

"Yeah, yeah we all heard." Shikamaru said. "Oh don't be like that Shika-kun!" Ino said

"Shika-kun?" Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto asked.

"It's easier to call you Shika-kun then Shikamaru-kun, you don't mind right?" Ino asked.

"I don't mind." Shikamaru said making Ino smile. "How troublesome..." he said under his breath.

Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba then turned and headed to Music, while Sakura, Hinata and Naruto walked off to Math.

* * *

Hinata sat down at the desk, oh how she wished she could switch desks. She didn't mind Sakura and Chouji, but she did mind Sasuke. "_This is going to be hell isn't it?_" Hinata asked herself in her head.

This time Sasuke didn't even look at her once. He knew, even though he had won the battle with Gaara, he knew he had really lost. He had lost Hinata. "_Why? Why the hell doesn't she like me like other girls? What does she see in Sabaku? I won the fight! Hinata should be mine!_" Sasuke shouted in his head.

Hinata didn't mind him not staring at her. On the contrary, she liked him not staring at her. "_Finally, he stopped staring. Maybe because of what happened on Tuesday? Oh well, as long as he isn't staring at me, I don't give a damn._" Hinata thought.

Math was boring as usual. They had got a stack of homework. 2 pages of work! It was going to take everyone a while before they finished. Well everyone except for Shikamaru, he was a genius, especially in math.

* * *

After Math they had History. Hinata went the same way she and Gaara had gone on her first day. She always went that way, even if it took longer. Her friends didn't mind at all. They thought it was sort of weird, but they didn't mind.

"Why do we go this way?" Naruto asked.

"Because baka! This is the same way Gaara took! It helps Hinata-chan feel better about what happened!" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"That's weird." Naruto said.

At History Hinata did her work in silence. Despite the sounds around her.

She wasn't actually doing work at all. She was texting Gaara on her cell phone once the teacher had left, she didn't know why he left, he just did.

The message she wrote said:

_Gaara, we've had Drama and Math so far, we now have History. The math homework is page 43 and 44, all the questions. Drama has no homework, the musical has been cancelled as well, due to...Damages... Anyway, instead, we are having a Dance on the Friday that the musical was suppose to be on and a fighting tournament on the Monday after. Well, that's basically all that's happened so far today. Oh and one more thing. Uchiha Sasuke is back. Gaara, I'm scared that he is going to hurt me, for hurting him on Tuesday. I know your friends won't let him, but I thought I'd let you know._

_Hope your feeling better._

_Hinata._

And send.

Hinata smiled at the text message she had just sent Gaara, he would come up with a good response...Hopefully.

"Hinata-chan who'd you just text?" Kiba asked.

"Gaara." She said. "I was telling him what homework we had so far."

"Oh." Kiba said. He decided to change the subject. "Well, have you figured out the answer to the 5th question? I'm stumped."

Hinata giggled a bit. "The answer is 1815." She said.

"Oh. Thanks!" Kiba said. Hinata smiled.

* * *

At lunch the guys joined the girls at they're table. Well actually they had to find a bigger table but they didn't mind, Neji, Tenten and Lee now ate with them too, they weren't sure why, but they didn't complain.

"So, I noticed that Uchiha is back." Neji said.

"Yeah he is." Kiba said.

"I wonder when Gaara's coming back..." Naruto said.

"He'll be back soon. He's been through worse." Temari said.

"Really?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah. Don't worry Hinata, Gaara's tough, he'll be back in no time!" Sakura said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata said. "He said the same thing."

"You've seen Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well no, but he texted me." Hinata said.

And if on cue, Hinata's cell phone buzzed, saying that she got a text message.

"Wow, that's the 5th time Gaara's done something just after someone's said something about him doing something." Naruto said. Everyone gave him a confused look at Hinata read the text.

It said:

_There is going to be a dance? Oh you have got to be joking Hinata. Oh well. A fight will be good...For me...Not for who I fight. Anyway. WE HAVE 2 PAGES OF MATH! Dammit! Looks like I'm gonna have to get Shikamaru to help me with this, I suck at math! What? Uchiha's back? Already? Before me? That teme! Well I'll be getting out soon. Don't worry about Sasuke hurting you. If he even touches you, I'm sure Naruto, Kiba...Maybe Shikamaru will help you. And if they don't, I will._

_Gaara_

"What did it say Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, just him yelling about the homework we have." Hinata lied.

"So you told him that we have 2 pages of Math?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Man...I'm gonna be stuck helping him again aren't I?" Shikamaru said.

"That's what he said in the text message." Hinata said.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

They had GYM and Art next.

It was the same thing they did last week in GYM and in art they had to paint fruit baskets, much to everyone's displeasure.

"Hinata, you haven't talked that much today. Is anything on your mind?" Sakura asked her in Art.

"I'm just a bit worried. I'm fine though." Hinata said.

"Your still worried about Gaara? Don't worry Hinata! He'll be fine!" Sakura said.

"Yea I know, you keep saying that." Hinata replied.

* * *

After school Hinata did her homework, she had the Math and also had to finish the Artwork.

It was almost 5 when she finished. She decided to go for a walk once she was done.

She ended up going to the park once again to sit. To think. To wonder. To worry.

"_I wonder. How is Gaara really? Could he really be in a lot of pain and not want me to know? I wish I could read is his mind, and know what's going on with him. I still can't believe I agreed to go on a date with him. What if...What if he doesn't like me after? What if...I don't really like him after? Oh I'm so confused!_" Hinata thought sitting there putting her head in her hands.

It was almost dark when she noticed someone was near by. She decided to ignore the person.

* * *

The figure that had been watching her for some time walked over to her. The sun was setting and the light was hitting her face making her look more beautiful then before...Well to him anyway.

He walked over slowly. His injuries still hurt a bit, but he wouldn't let the nurse that let him out, know that.

His head was killing him, but he wanted to actually see her. Not text her, but see and talk to her.

His trip out of the hospital was pretty easy, but figuring out where Hinata was, wasn't so easy. He was stupid! He should have figured that she would be here, the same place as before.

"Hinata." he whispered her name slowly and some-what softly.

* * *

Hinata's head snapped up.

She whipped around to see Sabaku no Gaara standing right behind her, just like on Monday.

"Gaara-kun!" she shouted his name.

She was shocked! "_Gaara was out of the hospital already? Is he really all better? How did he know I would be her?...Duh stupid question, he found me on Monday, I guess he figured I'd be here now..._" Hinata thought smiling.

"Hello Hinata." Gaara said in his normal tone. Sitting down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked worried.

"_Terrible, my head hurts and my gut is killing me._" Gaara thought.

"Fine." he answered.

Hinata looked a bit more relaxed.

"Everyone was worried about you Gaara-kun." Hinata said.

"Is that so?" Gaara said questionably.

"Yes, they where." Hinata said looking up at him.

"So..." Gaara said sort of seriously.

"Where do you want to go?" Gaara asked

Hinata was confused.

"Huh?" she asked

"On our date?" Gaara asked looking down at Hinata, meeting her eye.

"Oh..." Hinata said going red.

"_She's going red again...Why is that?_" Gaara wondered.

"I...I don't know...W-where do you want to g-go?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Doesn't matter." Gaara replied.

"Umm...Maybe...We could...Go to...The dance together?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Alright." Gaara said.

"_That saves me asking her later on...Heh, sometimes life works out pretty well._" Gaara thought.

For some reason Hinata felt real sleepy. She looked out at the sun that was setting and rested her head on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara was a bit shocked that Hinata had put her head on his shoulder. Then he realized something.

She was asleep.

"Were you really that tired? That you couldn't wait to get home so you just fell asleep on the bench? On me?" Gaara whispered to the sleeping Hinata.

He got out his cell phone. "_I'd better call Neji and get him to come and get Hinata, I don't want to risk getting caught sneaking her into her house._" Gaara thought dialing Neji's cell number.

* * *

**Neji:** Hello?

**Gaara:** Neji.

**Neji:** Gaara? What is it? Did something happen?

**Gaara:** I'm at the park and found Hinata, she's asleep on one of the benches. I thought you should come pick her up.

**Neji:** Your out of the hospital?

**Gaara:** Yes, now are you going to come pick up Hinata or not?

**Neji:** Umm actually I'm kinda busy... Would you mind bringing her back?

**Gaara:** Fine.

Neji explained where they lived (Like he didn't know) and then Neji then hung up. Gaara did the same.

* * *

Gaara picked up Hinata carefully trying not to wake her up, and carried her brital-style down the streets.

Lucky for them, no one was out for some reason.

In Hinata's sleep she shifted slightly. Gaara had to stop for a second.

Hinata rolled over in his arms and was now facing him.

He looked at her more closely. "She looks...like an angel..." He muttered.

Gaara could feel her breath on him and reddened slightly.

As he started walking again Hinata started to mutter in her sleep. Gaara's name came a few times, making Gaara wonder what the hell she was dreaming about.

As he reached the house he tried to remember which room Neji said was Hinata's.

Gaara saw the room, mostly because he remembered listening to Neji and Hinata's conversation the other day, and walked over to it and saw it was unlocked.

Gaara lightly kicked open the window, good thing it was dark, and whoever had the room next to Hinata had the music blazing, so he wouldn't be heard.

Gaara placed Hinata on her bed softly, then kissed her forehead. "Good night Hinata." he said.

He was about to leave when he remembered something.

He went back over to Hinata and placed a small box in her pocket.

"Sweet dreams." he added, then left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7: He's Back**

A/N: Well chapter 7 is done! I sorta rewrote it near the end, Sorry about the late update! But here it is! I'll update ASAP. Read and Review please!


	8. Teme!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8: Teme!**

Hinata awoke in her bed at 7:30.

"_What? How did I get here?_" Hinata wondered.

An image popped into her head.

"_Gaara..._"

The memory of last night went into her head.

She was sitting on the bench, Gaara came, they sat there for a while and...Oh my god! Hinata had fallen asleep on Gaara! Hinata blushed madly as she realized this. But then another thought came to mind "_How did I get back here?_" Oh well, she'd just have to ask Gaara at school.

A knock came on her door.

"Come...Come in." Hinata said softly.

Neji came into her room, he looked tired.

"Neji-niichan." Hinata said. "Hinata-sama. You slept along time." Neji said sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Sorry..." Hinata muttered.

"It's alright." Neji said emotionlessly.

"Neji...How did I get back here? I remember...Being at the park...Then...I woke up here." Hinata explained

"You fell asleep, Gaara phoned me and said he found you on one of the benches." Neji answered. "_He told Niichan he found me? Well...I guess he didn't feel like saying I FELL ASLEEP ON HIM! That's going to bug me for a while! I just know it!_" Hinata thought blushing slightly.

"Then I said I was busy so I would guess that he brought you home." Neji said.

Hinata blushed like mad. "_Gaara-kun...Brought me home? He carried me...No probably not...But still he brought me home! Asleep! No wait, he would have to carry me to the house! I was asleep in Gaara-kun's arms..._" She blushed even more at that thought.

"Hinata-sama? Are you alright? You look a little red." Neji asked a little concerned. "I'm fine Neji." Hinata lied.

"OK. Well, I'll go, you'd better start getting ready for school." Neji said getting up.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata said getting up as well.

* * *

Hinata leaned on the side of the school waiting for her friends to arrive.

"Where are you?" Hinata whispered to herself.

Ino and Sakura arrived first, Naruto and Shikamaru right behind.

"Hello Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Aren't you going to say hi to us?" Naruto asked loudly pointing at himself and Shikamaru. "Oh, sorry, hello Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san."

"So, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said nervously.

"Yes Naruto-san?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto

"Are you going with anyone to the dance?" he asked quickly.

"Naruto! Couldn't you have asked her in private?" Sakura asked

Naruto ignored Sakura's comment and looked at Hinata "Yes...I am..." She admitted.

"What?" Naruto, Sakura and Ino asked.

"Someone asked you already?" Sakura asked. "Who was it?"

"I...Umm..." Hinata stuttered. "_Dammit! I have to learn to keep my mouth shut!_" Hinata shouted at herself.

"Spit it out!" Ino shouted.

Just then Neji, Lee and Tenten walked over. "What are you yelling about now Ino?" Lee asked.

"We're trying to get Hinata to spill who she's going to the dance with!" Ino shouted.

"Ino!" Hinata shouted. "_Oh no! Now Neji knows! He'll probably figure it out!_" Hinata thought

"Your going to the dance with someone?" Tenten asked. "Someone asked you already?" Lee asked.

Hinata nodded, oh boy was she embarrassed!

Neji, Neji was the only one who wasn't surprised. He had figured that _he_ had asked her the night before he called him. Should he tell them who it was? Did he want to be a mean cousin and butt into his cousin's life? The answer: HELL YEAH!

"She's going with-" Neji was cut off when Hinata suddenly slapped her hand over his mouth. Neji tried to get his cousin to let go but she just wouldn't move her hand. The others stood there some-what shocked at Hinata's actions. "She really doesn't want us to know huh?" Shikamaru asked. the others nodded.

A few minutes later (Hinata still had her hand over Neji's mouth) Gaara and Temari showed up. (Kankuro was no where to be seen)

"What's going on?" Temari asked looking at the two Hyuugas. Hinata turned to see Temari and Gaara standing there. She quickly removed her hand from Neji's mouth and said "Nothing." Really fast.

"What was that about? Gaara asked.

Hinata blushed a bit but then Naruto finally clued in that Gaara was there.

"Gaara!" He shouted.

"What?" Gaara responded turning to the blonde boy.

"Your out of the hospital!" Naruto shouted "When did you get out?"

"Last night." Gaara said folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you all better?" Ino asked.

"No, I'm standing here because I'm about to die." Gaara said sarcastically. "YOUR GOING TO DIE?" Naruto asked, not catching Gaara's sarcasm. "He was kidding baka." Temari said.

"..."

"What no comment?" Sakura asked.

"Wow that's twice now that Naruto-baka hasn't said anything!" Ino said

The bell then rang to signal first period.

* * *

During the day Hinata stayed with Gaara. Getting rude looks from other students. Mostly guys because Gaara was with one of the prettiest girls in school. Gaara didn't give a damn what the hell they thought.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly as they where heading to 3rd period Art.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" He asked, not noticing he added 'chan' to her name.

Hinata blushed slightly and asked. "Why...Why are people s-staring at you?

"I don't know. Nor do I particularly care." He said, boredom in his voice.

"Oh..." Hinata said

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked

Hinata went a darker red. "Yes, I'm fine Gaara-kun." Hinata said looking up at Gaara.

"Your a bit red." Gaara pointed out. "I...I am?" Hinata asked going darker.

"Yeah you are." Gaara said with a small (very small) smile.

"Sorry..." Hinata muttered. "What are you sorry for?" Gaara asked.

"I...I just...Never mind..." Hinata said blushing more.

"Umm...Ok..." Gaara said. "_Hinata's acting odd..._" Gaara thought. Then he noticed the lump in Hinata's pocket. "_She's wearing the same pants as yesterday...And she still hasn't found 'it'. Oh well...She will eventually._"

* * *

It now lunch and everyone sat down at the table.

"What a morning!" Ino shouted. "I already have lots of homework!"

"We don't." Hinata, Gaara and Sakura all said at the same time.

"That's creepy when you all talk at the same time." Lee said.

"It is?" the 3 said.

"Quit that out!" Lee demanded.

"Why?" they asked. They were having fun annoying the fuzzy-bowed boy.

"Because! It's annoying!" Lee shouted

"Not to us." they said

"Ok that's it! I'm not talking anymore!" Lee shouted crossing his arms.

"The plan worked." they all said.

"What do you mean planned to shut him up?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, we also planned on using it on Naruto." Sakura said.

"What? Why on me?" Naruto asked

"Because, you never be quiet Naruto-san." Hinata explained. "Hinata-chan! That's not true!" Naruto complained "Yeah it is Naruto-baka." Gaara said.

"Humph! Whatever!" Naruto said starting to eat more Ramen.

"Naruto I have a question." Shikamaru said

"Hm?" Naruto replied still swallowing Ramen.

"Do you ever chew your food?" Shikamaru asked. "Or do you just inhale it?" Gaara asked

"I chew it!" Naruto shouted.

"Doesn't look like it." Ino said.

"Oh I just remembered. Neji." Tenten turned to Neji.

"Hm?" Neji said.

"Since Hinata wasn't going to tell us. Weren't you going to?" Tenten asked.

"Tell you what?" Temari asked.

"She's going to the dance with someone but won't tell who!" Ino shouted.

"What?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked down at the floor going bright red.

"She's going with-" Neji began but then the bell went.

"_Yes! Saved by the bell!_" went through two of the 11's heads.

Hinata quickly got up. "Umm what class do we have now?" she asked nervously.

"It's free period. For 2 periods...We could go home if we wanted to.." Gaara said.

"Oh..." Hinata said sitting back down.

"Well not for us." Neji said. He, Lee, Tenten and Temari stood up.

"Cya!" Tenten said as they walked off. "Bye." the others (Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino and Sakura) said to the leaving 4.

* * *

"Hinata-chan please tell us who your going with!" Naruto begged. "N-no. Y-you'll have t-to wait." Hinata said.

"I have an idea..." Ino said evilly.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked. "Let's play 20 questions. If we get the person right, you have to tell. Ok?" Ino explained "Um...Alright..." Hinata said with a small nod.

"Ok...I'll ask the first question." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. "Does he go to Leaf High?"

"Yes."

"Do we know him?" Sakura asked

"Yes."

"Is he in any of our classes?" Kiba asked

"Yes."

"Have we seen him today?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"Do you sit with, or near him in any classes?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes."

"Gaara it's your turn to ask her a question." Ino said. "No." Gaara replied. "What? Why not?" Naruto asked. "Because, she doesn't want to tell so why should I force it?" He asked. "Fine! Be that way, it's my turn then." Sakura said. "Hinata, do we hang out with him?"

Hinata was silent for a moment then nodded.

"Is he here? Like near us right now?" Ino asked

Hinata nodded slowly. "_Dammit! They're probably going to figure it out now!_" 2 people thought.

Sakura and Ino then figured it out and started laughing. "Wh-what's so funny?" Hinata asked. "I think we've figured it out." Ino and Sakura said looking at Gaara. "What? Who! WHO?" Naruto asked. Did he honestly not figure it out? Man, he is a baka!

"Gaara!" both girls managed to say.

If Naruto had been eating Ramen right now, he would have chocked on it. Shikamaru and Kiba just stared at Gaara and Hinata. "Gaara asked you?" Shikamaru was able to say. Hinata nodded. "WHEN?" Naruto asked. "L-last night..." Hinata said quietly.

"I'll be right back..." Hinata said. "Where you going?" Naruto asked. "I'm going to get a drink of water." "Ok." the others said as Hinata left.

* * *

Hinata walked through the halls and thought about what had just happened. "They figured it out...Oh man..." Hinata whispered to herself.

Little did she know, someone was fallowing her from the lunchroom.

Hinata had got her drink and headed back to the lunchroom. But when she turned the corner she almost ran into...

"Sasuke!" Hinata said. They where 5 inches away from each other. "Wh-What are...you d-doing out here?" She asked. "I could ask you the same question." Sasuke said. "I want to talk to you." He said looking at Hinata in the eye. "W-what?" Hinata said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the empty drama classroom.

He closed the door as Hinata walked in, terrified. "_Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?_" Hinata wondered. She was so scared! She wanted to run but Sasuke was blocking the door.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why what?" Hinata said. "Why do you like him?" Sasuke demanded. "L-like who?" Hinata asked. "Don't play stupid with me Hyuuga." Sasuke said with anger in his voice. He took a step forward. Hinata took a step back.

"Why do you like Sabaku?" He demanded. "I...I..." Hinata muttered...She was really scared now. Sasuke kept taking steps forward and Hinata kept stepping back until Hinata had her back on the wall. "_Shit! What do I do now?_" Hinata thought.

"Why don't you like me like everyone else?" Sasuke demanded looking down at Hinata, he was 2 inches away from her now. "Be-because you hurt m-my friend." Hinata managed to say. "Is that the only reason?" He asked grabbing the sides of her arms forcing them to go to her sides. He then lifted her up to his level. They where eye and eye.

"Wh-what are you doing Sasuke?" Hinata said quietly, she was so damn scared! What was he planning on doing to her?

"Has he kissed you?" Sasuke asked. "Wh-what?" Hinata said softly. Was he planning on...No way! He couldn't! He wouldn't.

But he was.

Taking that as a no… He then...

Put his lips on hers. He was KISSING her!

But Hinata wasn't kissing him back. She was in shock

He was kissing her! He was kissing her! HE WAS DAMN KISSING HER FOR GODS SAKE!.

Hinata started kicking Sasuke but he wouldn't stop!

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to get her mouth open.

With Hinata's left hand she got out her cell phone and tried to text someone. Anyone. She need some help!

She was able to text Gaara. She wrote:

_Gaara help me! Sasuke is kissing me! Help me! He pulled me into the Drama room! HELP!_

She then sent it and started kicking Sasuke again.

* * *

"What could be taking Hinata-sama so long?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's been gone 10 minutes...Do you think she's alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure she's-" Gaara began but then his phone buzzed saying he had a text.

Gaara quickly got out his phone. His eyes widened when he read the message.

"What is it Gaara?" Shikamaru asked. He hadn't seen Gaara look like that since...Since ever actually... "Hinata's in trouble." Was all Gaara said before he quickly left, the others fallowed...This couldn't be good.

* * *

Sasuke was still kissing her after 6 minutes. Hinata could breathe! She had no idea how Sasuke could keep his breath for that long.

"_Hurry up Gaara...I don't know how much longer I can last..._" Hinata thought.

"_Dammit! I've been kissing her for 7 minutes and she still hasn't kissed me back! What's wrong with this girl?_" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke started running his fingers through Hinata's dark blue hair, making her tense-up. He finally toke his lips off of her, but then started kissing her down her neck, not realizing that she could now scream for help, she still tryed to kick Sasuke off of her. After 4 minutes, he started kissing her lips again.

A few moments later Gaara was at the Drama room door, he looked inside before he stormed in. He saw Sasuke _kissing_ Hinata and Hinata was kicking him, Gaara could tell it had no affect.

He then slammed the door open and went and punched Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke dropped Hinata, and flew to the other side of the room. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba came in a few seconds later.

Hinata was shaking uncontrollably she was on her knees looking at the floor. Sakura and Ino quickly rushed over to see if she was alright. The guys turned to face Sasuke. "_I'm going to kill that teme!_" Gaara, Naruto and Kiba thought. "_How troublesome...What did Sasuke do anyway?_" Shikamaru thought.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Sakura asked quietly. Hinata didn't respond, she was still in shock.

"Hinata, let's get you out of here." Ino said.

Hinata tried to stand up, but her legs where shaking to much that she couldn't stand.

"You 3 handle that teme, I'll help Hinata-chan." Gaara said. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru nodded.

Gaara then walked over to the 3 girls. "Hinata-chan?" He said getting down on to his knees as well. "Are you alright?" he asked. She didn't respond. She just sat there.

"Common." He said offering her his hand. She took it and Gaara, Sakura and Ino helped her up. Gaara put her left arm over his shoulder and Sakura put her right arm on her shoulder. They then left the others to deal with Sasuke-teme.

"Where should we go?" Ino asked once they where outside. They had stopped by they're lockers before they left and now they where outside of the school yard.

"My house is closest." Gaara said. Sakura and Ino nodded, Hinata didn't say anything.

* * *

They reached Gaara's house in 5 minutes.

"Wow! This is your house? It's huge!" Ino shouted. Gaara shrugged.

They went inside and put Hinata down.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked again, for once he was showing emotion, he was worried. When Hinata didn't answer Gaara turned to the other 2. "What do we do?" He asked, he wasn't used to this type of thing, he had a sister yes, but nothing like this ever happened to her. Sakura and Ino shrugged, nothing like this ever happened to them either.

"We should tell Neji-sama..." Sakura said. "Yeah...I'll text him..." Gaara said taking out his cell.

_Neji. It's Gaara. Sasuke had 'talked' to Hinata...very closely...if you know what I mean...What do we do? Sakura, Ino and I are at my house, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru are dealing with Sasuke-teme. Hinata's shacking pretty badly...We don't know what to do._

_Gaara_

Send.

"He'll be here soon." Gaara said. Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Hinata, what did he do to you?" Gaara asked. He already knew that Sasuke had kissed her, but he wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to "harm" her.

"H-he..." Hinata began. "What did he do?" Sakura asked. "He...He was...He ki..." Hinata couldn't say it.

"He kissed you?" Ino finished her sentence for her. Hinata nodded. "Did you kiss him back?" Ino demanded. Hinata looked at her like she was crazy. "Of c-course not!" Hinata said offended.

"Did he do anything else?" Gaara asked. Hinata understood exactly what he meant. "No." Hinata said.

"_Good. If she had said yes I would have gone and killed that teme._" Gaara thought.

"Hinata, I think you should get some sleep..." Sakura said. "W-where would I-I s-sleep?" Hinata asked. "We have an extra room upstairs..." Gaara said. "You can sleep there." "If you want." he added quickly. "Alright..." Hinata said giving them a small smile.

"I'll take you upstairs...I don't think you'll be able to walk yet...by yourself I mean..." Gaara said. Hinata nodded. He put Hinata's arm over his shoulder and left. "I'll be back in a minute or so." Gaara said over his shoulder to Ino and Sakura. They nodded as Gaara left.

Hinata was still pretty nervous as they went upstairs. Gaara walked past 3 rooms until they reached the end of the hall. The door read "Guestroom." Gaara opened the door and went inside with Hinata.

Inside the room was a pale peach color. It had some junk on the floor but that didn't really matter. The bed was huge, it was King sized. they're was a picture of a woman on the dresser, also a picture of a man that looked sort of like Kankuro when he wasn't wearing his makeup or hood. There was also a small TV with a DVD player on it.

"You can sleep here." Gaara said sitting Hinata on the bed.

"Th-thank you Gaara-kun..." Hinata said softly. Gaara gave her a small nod and left, closing the door behind him. Hinata fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"How long do you think it's going to take until Neji comes?" Sakura asked as Gaara came back into the room.

"Probably as soon as school is over." Gaara said.

About an hour or so later there was loud knocking on the door. Gaara went and answered it, sure enough, it was Neji, Tenten and Lee right behind him.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Neji demanded. "Calm down Hyuuga, she's fine." Gaara replied,

"I know she's fine. Uchiha would be dead if I thought she wasn't. Where the hell is she!" Neji demanded again. "She's asleep, upstairs in one of the Guestrooms." Gaara explained, Neji calmed down a bit.

Gaara let them come in and closed the door. They all sat down in the living room.

"What did Uchiha do to her?" Lee asked.

"He kissed her..." Sakura said.

"HE DID WHAT?" Neji shouted.

"Neji-kun calm down." Tenten said. "CALM? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THAT UCHIHA _KISSED_ MY LITTLE COUSIN!" Neji snapped. "She's only a year younger then you Neji." Lee said.

"He's got a point." Ino said. Neji shot Ino a "Shut up" glare worse then Gaara's. Ino instantly shutted up.

Temari and Kankuro came in the house a few minutes later, fallowed by Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Yo." Kankuro said to the people the living room. "We heard what happened." Temari said.

"Did you beat that Uchiha to a pulp?" Neji ask Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. "Yeah!" Naruto said "Or we would have, if Gai-sensei hadn't found us…" Kiba said.

"Temari…" Gaara said looking at his older sister. "What Gaara?" Temari asked. "Remind me to kill that teme next time I see him." Gaara replied giving Temari a cold stare. Temari nodded.

"You really care about Hinata huh Gaara?" Kiba asked

"What makes you say that?" Gaara asked.

"Because, when you read the text message about what was happening you made your 'shocked' and a bit of 'scared' face." Kiba explained.

"I don't have a scared face." Gaara said coldly. "Well you do now Panda." Temari said.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Gaara yelled.

"Panda?" Everyone except the Sabaku's asked "Temari calls him that some times because of the rings around Gaara's eyes." Kankuro explained. Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"We should have thought of that!" Ino said between laughs. "For once I agree with you Ino…Man I never thought I'd say that…" Neji said. Everyone, except for Gaara was laughing.

"You guys are making to much noise." Gaara said. "You mite wake up Hinata-chan." Everyone stopped laughing as soon as Gaara finished his second sentence.

"Sorry Gaara! We couldn't help it!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure…" Gaara muttered.

* * *

"I'm going to go check on her." Temari said. Neji and Gaara nodded. Sakura and Ino and Tenten stood up too. "We'll come as well." Ino said. The 4 girls then left the room.

"Sakura do you think Hinata is alright?" Ino whispered to Sakura. "I'm sure she's fine Ino." Sakura said.

When they got to the Guestroom Temari told them to be extra quiet. "We don't want to wake her up." Temari whispered the other 3 nodded.

Temari opened the door quietly to see a sleeping Hinata with her face in their direction.

"She looks more…She looks better then when she was awake…" Ino said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

Temari went over and put her hand on Hinata's forehead. She quickly removed it because of the heat.

"She's burning up…" Temari said looking at the other 3.

"I'll go get some water." Ino said leaving the room.

"It's probably from shock." Temari said.

"Yeah probably." Sakura said looking down at the sleeping Hinata.

"How long to you think she will be out for?" Tenten asked. "I'm not sure…A few hours? It matters how much shock she's in." Temari replied.

"Knowing Hinata…She was in a lot of shock." Sakura said. Temari and Tenten nodded.

Ino came in a few seconds later with a bucket of water and a cloth.

Ino then put the water on the cloth and put it on Hinata's forehead.

"Poor girl…" Ino muttered.

"Do you think…Sasuke did anything _else_ to her?" Ino asked. Tenten, Sakura and Temari shrugged, they didn't know. They weren't sure if they even wanted to know.

After half an hour of the girls being upstairs Gaara went upstairs to check on them.

"What's taking so long?" Gaara asked from the door.

The girls turned around to see Gaara standing there. "Came to check on us huh?" Temari said. Gaara nodded.

"What's taking so long?" Gaara asked.

"Hinata's burning up…" Ino said slowly. Gaara walked over to check for himself.

He removed the cloth and put his hand on her forehead.

"_Even though her skin is wet it's still…GAARA FOCUS!"_ Gaara yelled at himself, he didn't even realize that Temari was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Gaara." Temari said snapping Gaara back to reality. "Huh what?" Gaara said looking up from Hinata's face. "You zoned out on us." Temari said.

"Oh…Sorry." Gaara said removing his hand from Hinata's forehead. "You didn't answer our question." Sakura said.

"Oh, what was the question again?" Gaara said stupidly. "Is Hinata's head burning up?" Sakura asked again.

Gaara put his hand on Hinata's forehead again then took it off and said. "Yeah…"

"Let's let her rest." Temari said. The others nodded and fallowed her out the door, Gaara closed it behind him.

* * *

"I guess she can stay here until she wakes up." Neji said after talking to Gaara and Temari.

"Right, we'll get her to call once she has enough energy." Temari said. Neji nodded.

"Tomorrow is Saturday…So it doesn't really matter does it?" Naruto said. "He has a point." Sakura said.

"Let's just go." Neji said. The others nodded.

"Bye Temari, Kankuro, Gaara." They all said as they left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8: Teme!**

A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update everyone! I just couldn't figure out how to end this chapter, sorry if it seemed lame on how I ended it. But that was all I could think of right now! I may rewrite the chapter later. Anyways, until next time!


	9. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 9: Getting Ready**

Hinata woke up in a room unfamiliar to her. "W-where am I?" Hinata whispered to herself. She looked around the room and spotted the pictures on the dresser. She then remember what had happened to her.

She sat up and felt something in her pocket.

"_What's this?_" Hinata wondered pulling out a small blue leather box. "_How'd this get here?_" Hinata wondered opening it. She gasped.

Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. It had a side-ways 8 (the sign for infinity) in gold and in the middle was a beautiful dimand on a silver chain. Hinata wondered if it was real or not. By the looks of it, it was real. Hinata took it out of the box and examined it. She came to a conclusion. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

Hinata put it on and got out of the bed. she put the box back into her pocket.

She opened the door of the bedroom and walked to the end of the hall and went down stairs hearing angry voices.

* * *

"We all know your worried about her!" Hinata heard Temari yelling.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Oh you know exactly what we're talking about!" Kankuro shouted.

"Why don't you go check on her?" Temari asked.

"Why?" Gaara said.

"Because we know you want to!" Kankuro said. "And we know that you llllllllliiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee her." A tiny pit of pink came onto Gaara's pale face.

"What makes you say that?" Gaara asked trying to fight an even bigger blush.

"Because your going pink..."

Everyone in the room turned around to see Hinata leaning on the wall.

"Hinata-chan..." Gaara said quietly.

"Your awake huh?" Kankuro asked. Hinata nodded.

Hinata looked over at Gaara and blushed. "Why are you blushing?" Gaara asked. "Because your not wearing a shirt..." Hinata said quietly. Gaara realized that he only had a pair of black pants on he went as red as his hair. Gaara left through the nearest exit and ran upstairs.

Temari and Kankuro bursted out laughing. "We told him earlier to get a shirt on! But NO he didn't want to put one on!" Kankuro said laughing his ass off.

"So how are you feeling Hinata?" Temari asked changing the subject. "I'm alright." Hinata said with a smile.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Why...?" Hinata asked nervously. "Because, your going to the dance right?" Temari asked. Hinata nodded. "Well we have to get something to wear, unless you where planning on not looking nice." Temari said. "Oh..." Hinata said.

"Sakura, Ino and Tenten are coming to." Temari said, Hinata nodded.

"Should I go call Neji and tell him that she's awake?" Kankuro asked his older sister. Temari nodded and he left. Gaara then came back in, this time with a plain white shirt on.

"You put a shirt on, good." Temari said. Gaara gave her a cold stare.

He then turned his attention to Hinata. He also noticed she had found the necklace.

"Hello Hinata-chan." Gaara said. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. "Yeah Gaara-kun. I am." Hinata said smiling at Gaara. There was then silence.

"So, I heard that your going with Gaara to the dance." Temari said to Hinata with a sly smile. Hinata looked down at the floor blushing. "How'd you find that out?" Gaara asked. "Uzumaki told me, I didn't believe him but..." Temari said looking at Hinata then Gaara. "you just told me." She gave Gaara a sly smile.

Gaara mental kicked himself. He _really_ needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut.

Temari then threw some clothes at Hinata, which she caught. "You should go get changed. There is a bathroom just down the hall." Temari said, Hinata nodded and left the room.

* * *

Hinata went into the washroom and got changed. The clothes Temari had given her where a pair of black hip huggers with fake demands down the sides of the legs, the t-shirt Temari gave her was red with a black heart in the middle.

Hinata went back into the room that she had left a few minutes earlier to see that only Gaara was there, sitting on a 2 seater couch with his head in his hands.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

Gaara's head snapped up making Hinata jump. "Are you alright Gaara-kun?" she asked sitting down next to him. "Yeah I was just thinking of ways to kill Uchiha Sasuke..." He said in a dead whisper. "Why?" Hinata asked. Gaara looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't you remember what he did...To you...?" Gaara asked. "_Maybe she was in so much shock she forgot?_" Gaara wondered. "No..." Hinata said looking Gaara in the eye, he knew she wasn't lying. She knew something happened to her that made everyone worry, but she couldn't remember what he did. "What did he do...?" Hinata asked, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"This." Gaara said. Hinata gave him a confused look, which was quickly replaced when she realized Gaara's lips where on hers. Now _Gaara_ was kissing her!

But this time, Hinata returned the kiss, after a few seconds they broke apart. Hinata looked down at the floor, she was redder then Gaara's hair, if that was even possible. Gaara on the other hand was sort of shocked. He didn't expect her to kiss him _back._

They sat in silence for a minute before the door bell rang. Temari answered it. A few seconds later Neji came into the room looking relieved to see his cousin was awake.

"Hinata-sama. Your awake." He said looking at his cousin in the eye. "Yes...I'm sorry if I-I worried y-you niichan..." Hinata said quietly.

"Your sad about worrying your cousin but not us?" came Tenten's voice as she, Sakura and Ino entered the room, fallowed by Temari.

"So, shall we go?" Sakura asked Hinata. "Where are you going?" Gaara asked. "The dance is next week remember bro?" Temari said. "Yeah so?" Gaara responded "Well we have to get some stuff for it! Common Hinata let's go." Temari said grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her out the door. "Bye Gaara-kun!" Hinata was able to say before the door closed behind the 5 girls.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked Neji who was still standing there, staring at where his cousin had just left. "I have no idea..." Neji said.

* * *

The 5 girls had gone to the nicest dress / jewelry store they could find.

Temari had picked out a light purple dress with a sleeve on the right arm and a spaghetti strap on the left arm. It went down to her ankles and it had a glitter like substance on the bottom half of the dress. She had got a pair of purple flower earrings to match.

Sakura had gotten a red spaghetti strap dress that went just above her feet and had got a silver heart necklace with a ruby in the center to match. Ino got a dark, almost navy blue dress that was very similar to Sakura's dress except it had short sleeves instead of spaghetti straps and got a coat type of thing in powder blue to go with it and a pair of royal blue earrings.

It took the girls longer to find Tenten and Hinata their dresses because neither of them really wore dresses and had no idea what to get, lucky for them, Ino, Sakura and Temari did wear dresses from time to time so it was easy for them to find something for them.

They didn't actually get Tenten a dress, she disliked everything they had picked out for her, so they decided to get her a nice shirt with a skirt. They had picked out a baby pink t-shirt with a sort of low cut and a bit fleecy at the bottom, the skirt they picked was black that went down to just past her knee cap, it wasn't that great.

For Hinata they picked out a beautiful lavender colored dress. It looked like it was made for her. It had no sleeves but it wasn't spaghetti straps **(A/N: I can't remember what it's called, sorry.)** it went down to her ankles. It wasn't tight but it wasn't lose either, it was just right. It also went with the necklace she had found earlier. They also bought her a pair of lavender earrings.

"Ok now that we're done...Let's go!" Sakura said.

"Go where?" Tenten asked.

"To get make up of course!" Sakura replied.

Tenten and Hinata groaned

* * *

It had been about a week since the 'Sasuke incident' and Gaara never let Hinata out of his sight now. He didn't want that to ever happen again.

"The dance is tomorrow! The dance is tomorrow! THE DANCE IS TOMORROW!" Sakura kept saying. "We know! Shut up!" Temari snapped, she had had enough. "You actually sound _excited_ about this thing, and your going with _Naruto_, how can you be so happy?" Temari asked.

"Oh don't be that way Temari! Sakura's right! Just cause your not the dance kind of person doesn't mean we aren't." Ino said. "Hinata do you agree with me?" Ino said. "I...I don't know...I wasn't really listening..." Hinata said looking at Ino.

"You mean you don't care either? Oh come on! Your going-" Ino made a gesture towards Gaara "-with him and your not...Happy at all?" This got Gaara's attention, he had been wondering if Hinata really wanted to go with him or not.

"I never said I wasn't happy about going with Gaara-kun..." Hinata whispered turning red. Gaara smiled...Inside his head...there was no way he was going to smile in _public_. Ino looked shocked, she didn't think that Hinata would answer.

"Humph! Fine! Shika-kun you agree with me rrrrriiiiiiigggggghhhhhhtttttt?" Ino said in a sort of baby voice. "Yeah-yeah..." Shikamaru muttered making Ino smile. "Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Alright before we go to the dance where should we meet?" Temari asked. "With our dates of course." Sakura added.

"Hmm...How 'bout your place Hinata / Neji?" Tenten suggested. "I guess." Hinata and Neji mumbled.

"Alright it's settled then! We meet at the Hyuuga Mansion at 6:30!" Naruto said punching the air.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9: Getting Ready**

A/N: Ok, ok this chapter was sort! But don't fear! The next chapter will be longer!

And yea I know, I suck at describing dresses and stuff, because I'm not that girly so I don't really know this type of stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

_NEXT CHAPTER WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMALL SMUT SO IF YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP TO THE ENDING._

I would also like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers! Your reviews are really appreciated! And if you have any ideas for future chapters, don't be afraid to tell me! I'll consider all ideas I get!

Until next time...Bye for now!


	10. Dancing, Kisses, Rage, and Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 10: Dancing, Kisses, Rage, And Sake**

It was almost 6:30 and Temari and Gaara walked up to the Hyuuga household. Temari knocked. A little version of Hinata with black hair answered.

"Hello?" The little girl asked.

"Hello, is Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga here?" Temari asked politely.

"Yes." The little girl said. and she looked over her shoulder and yelled "Neji-sama! There is people at the door for you and Hinata-neechan!"

"Yeah I'm coming." Neji's voice came.

The little girl let Gaara and Temari in. "If you'll please excuse me, I have to help my sister with getting ready." the girl said with a bow then running upstairs.

Temari was wearing the dress she had bought and actually had her hair down, it was down to the center of her back. Gaara was wearing what he wears when he goes to help Lee fight Kimimaru in the actual Naruto Anime.

Neji came a few seconds later with dressy black pants and a black shirt with a white skull on it.

"What a nice shirt." Temari said sarcastically "Shut up." Neji snapped. "We're the first right?" Gaara asked, changing the subject. "Yeah."

"Who was that little girl?" Temari asked. "The one that answered the door." "It was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister." Neji said. "She's five years younger then Hinata and 6 years younger then me." Neji explained.

A few minutes later Naruto and Sakura came. Sakura was wearing the dress they had picked out and Naruto was wearing a orange and black outfit, it was really what he wears in Part II of the actual Anime, and it made him look more mature and sort of...cute.

"Hey Temari! Where's your date? We said we would meet here with our date!" Naruto said. "He didn't want to come so he's meeting me at the dance baka." Temari explained.

Then Ino, Shikamaru came, with Tenten coming a few seconds after.

When Neji saw Tenten, he didn't recognize her. She had her hair down that was to just past her shoulder blades and was wearing a _skirt_ for Heaven's sake! When did she wear skirts? And...Was that makeup? Ok who is she and what has she done with the Tenten Neji _thought_ he knew.

"Neji-kun are you alright?" Tenten asked, he had been staring at her for a while, but he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Neji said.

"What's taking Hinata so long?" Gaara asked the other Hyuuga.

"She's getting ready, I'll call up to her." Neji said going to the stair case.

"HINATA! HURRY UP! EVERYONE IS HERE! GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!" Neji shouted.

"I just asked...I didn't mean he had to yell up to her..." Gaara said to himself with a large anime-style sweat drop on the back of his head.

"OK I'M COMING NEJI-NIICHAN!" Hinata shouted as she came down stairs.

When Hinata came down she looked...for lack of another word...Beautiful. At least to Gaara, and for Gaara to think someone was beautiful meant she _must_ be beautiful. She was wearing the necklace he had left for her and the dress the girls had picked out for her with a small amount of blush on her cheeks with a light layer of lavender eye-shadow and black eye-liner.

"Alright now that everyone is here, let's go." Neji said. They all nodded and left.

* * *

On the way Neji walked with Tenten; Tenten clinging onto his arm... yet again, Ino walked with Shikamaru; Shikamaru had his arm around Ino's shoulders, Temari, Hinata and Gaara were bring up the rear behind everyone else.

Gaara couldn't think of anything to talk about, neither could Hinata. Gaara kept sneaking glances at Hinata, and she kept glancing over at Gaara, they both kept thinking the same thing, how beautiful / handsome the other looked.

Temari looked first at her brother then at Hinata. She thought they made a sort of cute couple.

They reached the school and Tenten and Sakura and Ino had dragged their dates onto the dance floor and Temari had gone looking for her date, leaving Gaara and Hinata completely alone.

"What do we do...now?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I, don't know." Gaara said. Great! Now he was starting to stutter!

"You look...beautiful...tonight Hinata..." Gaara said looking Hinata in the eye. Hinata blushed. "Thank you Gaara-kun...You look very handsome yourself." Hinata said.

"Do you...want to dance?" Hinata asked, Gaara cracked a small smile and then nodded.

They really had no idea what they where doing, neither of them had ever danced with a partner before, Gaara didn't even dance at all. They looked around and saw that everyone was dancing closely, including their friends. And Temari who was dancing with...WAS THAT ITACHI?

"**_UCHIHA_**_ ITACHI? SHE IS DANCING WITH A UCHIHA! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT AFTER WHAT SASUKE DID TO HINATA?_" Gaara wondered anger rising inside of him. Hinata sensed his anger and asked "Gaara-kun? Are you alright?"

Gaara tore his eyes away from his sister and her 'date' and looked into Hinata's eyes, his anger disappeared completely. "No, I'm alright." Gaara said.

They then resumed looking around at how people where dancing. Once they had a general idea on how to dance, Hinata put her arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara put his arms around her waist. They began to dance just as a slow song started. During the middle of the song Hinata started to rest her head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara then leaned his head over and rested it on Hinata's head.

All of their friends noticed and smiled. "_Aww how cute._" Sakura and Ino thought. "_Wow Gaara is actually dancing? Wow._" Naruto thought. "_That troublesome guy is actually dancing? Hmm...He also seems to be enjoying it...Hmm amazing..._" Shikamaru thought. "_Hinata looks happy...Sort of..._" Tenten thought. Neji on the other hand, had a more protective thought, even though he was friends with Gaara now, he didn't trust him entirely. "_You better not do anything to her Sabaku..._" Neji thought.

* * *

After a few more songs, Hinata and Gaara decided to sit down, but then Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji came over and sat down as well.

"So...are you having fun?" Ino asked Gaara and Hinata with a sly smile. Hinata blushed and looked down at the floor, Gaara kept his face blank and emotionless.

"We'll take that as a yes." Sakura said making Hinata blush more.

Gaara's attention was brought back to his sister. He eyed her as she continued to dance with Itachi. Everyone stopped talking as they realized Gaara was glaring at someone. Everyone fallowed his gaze. The girls (excluding Hinata) gasped. Shikamaru and Naruto glared at the two. Neji cracked his knuckles and rage filled his face, just like Gaara's had.

"Who's that Temari is dancing with?" Hinata asked. Everyone had forgotten that Hinata didn't know who that was.

"Itachi." They all said. "Uchiha Itachi." Neji and Gaara both said. Hinata stared at them in shock.

"So we'll guess and say you've figured out who his brother is?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded. How could Temari dance with him? When his brother had...Well everyone still remembered what Sasuke did to Hinata.

"How about we dance for about another half hour, then we go get something to eat?" Sakura suggested. Everyone nodded and Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino got up and went back to the dance floor. Neji, Tenten, Gaara and Hinata remained sitting.

"How could Temari dance with _him_ of all people?" Neji bursted out. "Who knows?" Gaara said. "Neji calm down." Tenten said, she knew where this was going to go. "I am calm Tenten." Neji said. "You don't look it." Tenten said.

"Gaara-kun do you want to dance like Sakura suggested?" Hinata asked. She didn't want them to get into a fight because of her...Again...

"Alright." Gaara knew that she was trying to calm him down.

_

* * *

A really slow, romantic song started just as they got into the position they where in before they went to sit down._

After a few minutes Hinata tightened her arms around Gaara's neck, it was more like she was hugging his neck now, Gaara raised his arms a bit so now they where just under her rib cage as he gave her a sort of hug just like how she was hugging him.

After a few minutes Hinata lifted her head from Gaara's shoulder and Gaara moved his head from on top of Hinata's. They looked into each others' eyes and something came over them. They didn't know why, but Gaara and Hinata's faces slowly inched closer together, until their lips touched.

* * *

Neji, who was watching from the table, twitched. Gaara was kissing his cousin! Neji couldn't believe it. Tenten looked over somewhat longingly, oh how she wished that could happen to her, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

"I can't believe he's kissing Hinata..." Neji muttered. "Well at least their showing each other how they feel..." Tenten said sadly. Neji looked at Tenten with a sort of shocked look, not because of what she said, but because he figured something out. "_Does...She want that to?_" Neji wondered. "Tenten..." He said quietly. "_Well we'll soon find out._"

"Yes Nej-" Tenten was cut off because Neji put his lips on hers. Tenten instantly kissed him back.

* * *

_Back with Hinata and Gaara_

Their kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Gaara kept his right arm around her waist and put his left hand in her hair. Hinata was holding onto Gaara's neck as they deepened the kiss, and they where somehow still dancing.

Gaara pulled Hinata closer, their bodies pressing against each other, Hinata didn't notice, because if she had, she would have blushed up a storm.

After a few minutes they stopped dancing and broke apart, Hinata was blushing like hell.

"Hinata, your red, are you felling alright?" Gaara said jokingly, he knew she was blushing, but he wanted to give her a hard time.

"Yes I'm fine." Hinata said giggling.

"What's so funny?" Gaara said with a wide smile. Oh my god. Gaara was smiling! Well you couldn't blame him...

"Umm how long have we been 'dancing'?" Hinata asked shyly. "About 10 minutes." Gaara said.

"Oh..." Hinata said. They started dancing again, then started kissing yet...Again! Until it was 7:25.

* * *

Hinata and Gaara walked over to the table they had left Tenten and Neji sitting only to find...

That they were MAKING OUT?

"Hahem..." Gaara said, Neji and Tenten quickly spilt apart and look at Gaara and Hinata.

"Hi..." Tenten said while blushing a very deep red.

"Hinata, I think Tenten is going a darker red then you did." Gaara said jokingly.

"Shut up..." Hinata muttered with a smile.

"It's probably because they got caught." came Sakura's voice from behind Hinata and Gaara.

"Well we saw you two and Tenten still went a deeper red." Neji said to Gaara and Hinata.

"Saw Gaara and Hinata do what?" Ino said as she and Shikamaru came over.

"You saw?" Hinata asked quietly. Neji nodded with an evil grin on his face, oh this was going to be fun torturing her...

"Saw what god dammit?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara and Hinata were making out." Neji said. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

Gaara and Hinata both blushed. Gaara only a little so you couldn't really tell; but Hinata was redder then Gaara's hair.

Sakura, who thought she saw them kissing, didn't actually think they where, was shocked! "_Wow! Go Hinata! Who knew you would kiss Gaara in PUBLIC!_" Sakura thought. "**I SURE DID! CHA!**" Inner-Sakura thought.

Naruto and Shikamaru where staring first at Hinata then Gaara. "_Who knew that shy Hinata would be tough Gaara's type? Oh well...I'm HUNGRY! Let's hurry up and get some RAMEN already!_" Naruto thought. "_Looks like Gaara found a girl after all._" Shikamaru thought.

Ino was dumbstruck! "_Hinata made-out with someone before I did with Shikamaru-kun! AND WITH GAARA NO LESS! WHAT THE HELL? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!_" Ino thought.

"Well at least we didn't get caught." Gaara said.

"What? Neji and Tenten where making out too?" Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we were. So what?" Neji snapped.

"Nothing..." Ino said.

"Just who knew Tenten would be your type!" Naruto said.

"Naruto do you want to die an early death?" Neji asked, murder's intent in his words. "N-no thank you..." Naruto said. "Then shut up." Neji snapped. "O-OK..." Naruto said, terrified.

"Well now that that's settled. Who wants to go get food?" Ino asked. "Let's go." Neji said standing up.

"What about-" Sakura said turning around looking for Temari when she saw her- "Oh my god..." She said. Everyone fallowed Sakura's gaze. Tenten and Ino gasped. Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't believe their eyes. Gaara and Neji...Looked like they wanted to kill her. Hinata looked terrified. Because...

TEMARI WAS KISSING ITACHI!

Ok, Gaara kissing Hinata they can handle...Even Neji and Tenten...BUT ITACHI AND TEMARI?

Hinata sensed Neji and Gaara's anger, and quickly said. "Let's just go...before you two do something you'll regret." She sounded so scared.

Neji nodded. Gaara kept his eyes on his sister then slowly nodded.

* * *

Naruto begged them to go to the Ramen restaurant, they ended up agreeing.

"Man Naruto, you must really like Ramen." Shikamaru said with a bored voice.

"I DO!" Naruto shouted as they sat down at a table.

"OK what will it be today?" An old man came over and asked.

"The usual for me!" Naruto said.

"A medium pork ramen please." Sakura said. "I'll have the same as the pink haired girl." Ino said.

"Same." Shikamaru said.

"A small Mizu Ramen please." Hinata said. "I'll have the same." Gaara said.

The man wrote everything down and left.

"So did you guys have fun at the dance?" Ino asked.

"I sure did!" Naruto said

"I suppose..." Shikamaru

"Hn." Neji said

"Define 'fun'." Gaara said.

"Like did you enjoy yourself?"

Gaara looked at Hinata through the corner of his eye and smirked. "Yes." that made Hinata blush, not realizing what he meant by 'enjoyed himself.'

The guys, on the other hand, understood. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "_I wonder if he means Hinata's a good kisser!_" Naruto thought. "_Yuck._" Neji thought.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence.

Naruto's bowls where huge! AND he finished half (10 bowls) before Hinata was even done a quarter of hers.

"You sure eat fast." Gaara said, sort of disgusted.

* * *

After they ate they decided to go to Gaara's house for a while.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Sakura suggested. the others nodded.

They fallowed Gaara to the basement where there was a sort of theater.

There was a large flat-screen TV with surround sound, several 2 seater, and a few 1 seater couches. Gaara then showed them his movies. All of their jaws dropped. He had almost every movie they ever heard of.

"Pick one, I don't care which." Gaara said.

Sakura then picked the movie 'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe.'

"Alright, give me it and I'll put it in." Sakura handed Gaara the DVD then everyone sat down, Hinata was the only one left standing, she wasn't sure where to sit.

But unfortunately, the others took up all of the 2 seaters leaving only 1 seaters left.

Gaara turned and saw that Hinata hadn't sat down so he grabbed her hand, making her blush, then he sat down in one of the 1 seaters. "You can sit on my lap." He said only loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata looked over at Neji, and if reading her mind, he nodded his head in approval. Then Hinata sat down on Gaara's lap, all the girls aww-ed.

"Oh be quiet." Gaara said as the movie started.

When it got to the part when Edmond was going into the wardrobe, Naruto suddenly asked. "Hey Gaara do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I have some bottles of water in the fridge down here, I'll go get some." Gaara replied. Hinata got off his lap and Gaara went and got some water...or what he thought was water...

Gaara came back with 8 bottles and threw one to everyone. He then sat down and Hinata sat on his lap again.

* * *

Naruto drank some of the 'water' without noticing that it tasted funny, most likely because of the 9 tails fox inside him.

(**A/N: In case you haven't figured it out by the last line, Naruto has the 9 tails in him in this story, but he doesn't lose control over it, and Gaara doesn't have the 1 tail in him just so you know.**)

"_Oi Kit, what was in that stuff you just drank?_" Kyuubi asked Naruto inside his head.

"_It was water, why?_" Naruto replied in his head.

"_It sure didn't taste like water..._" Kyuubi said. "_Don't worry about it fox. I'm sure it was fine._" Naruto thought

"_And this coming from the world's biggest baka..._" Kyuubi thought.

"_I heard that._" Naruto thought angrily

* * *

Hinata took a sip of the water, she noticed it tasted weird.

"Gaara, the water you gave me kind of tastes funny..." Hinata said. That got everyone's attention...Well except Naruto, he was arguing with the 9 tail Kyuubi... They had all had some of the 'water'...except Gaara... and thought it tasted a bit weird, but didn't say anything

Gaara paused the movie.

"What do you mean it tastes funny?" Gaara asked taking the bottle and taking a sip of it himself.

"Oh crap..." Gaara said.

"What?" Neji asked, he was starting to get ticked.

"This isn't water..." Gaara muttered, but said it loud enough for them to hear.

"What is it then?" Ino asked.

"Sake..." Gaara said. Opps, so much for it being water!

"What are you doing with Sake in your basement?" Neji asked.

"It's not mine, it's Temari's, she must of put it in water bottles so me and Kankuro wouldn't find out." Gaara said.

"How did she get Sake?" Sakura asked.

"She is 17 remember? She can buy it." Gaara said.

"Is it Ok if we have some?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't mind getting possibly drunk..." Gaara said.

"Ok." They all (except Hinata, and Naruto, he was still fighting with Kyuubi) nodded and kept the Sake, apparently they didn't care. "_If they get drunk...It's not mine fault, they were warned._" Gaara thought.

Gaara the pressed play and the movie continued.

"Gaara are you sure it's alright?" Hinata whispered. "As long as you don't mind possibly getting drunk." Gaara repeated himself.

Hinata looked at the bottle then after a few minutes, she decided to keep it, everyone else did right?

During the movie, Gaara unfortunately had to get more of the 'water' because everyone but the Hinata was demanding more.

At the end of the movie, Naruto, Ino and Neji had gotten themselves really drunk. Hinata and Gaara had gotten sort of drunk and Shikamaru and Tenten where the only ones that didn't.

"Are you kidding me? You got yourself drunk? Honestly Neji..." Tenten said. "S...shut...up..." Neji said through his drunkenness. "Let's get you home Neji." Tenten said getting Neji to his feet. "Common Hinata, let's go."

"Can't I stay a little longer?" Hinata begged with puppy eyes. "Ok fine, Gaara." Tenten turned to Gaara, Gaara looked up. "Make sure Hinata gets home alright." Gaara gave a small nod not really realizing what Tenten said...He was drunk after all.

Tenten then dragged Neji away.

"We'd better take these 2 as well." Shikamaru said. He picked up Ino who had gone to sleep from all of the alcohol and put her on his back. Sakura got Naruto up and put an arm around her shoulder.

They both said good-bye to Gaara and Hinata and left.

* * *

_With Neji and Tenten._

Tenten had managed to sneak Neji into his house and into his room without being spotted. It was almost 10 and everyone but the elderly where asleep.

Neji stared at Tenten as she placed him down on his bed.

"Good-night Neji-kun." Tenten said as she was getting up. Neji grabbed her wrist and dragged her back down, making her fall.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, shocked that the drunken Neji had stopped her from leaving.

"I do not wish for you to leave." He said.

"Neji-kun...I-" Tenten began.

"I love you Tenten-chan." Neji said that shocked Tenten. "_Remember Tenten he's drunk! He doesn't realize what he's saying!_" Tenten reminded herself.

"Neji-kun your drunk you don't-" Tenten began but then Neji's lips met hers for the second time that night.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and Tenten didn't realize what she was doing.

After a few minutes Neji began to pull his shirt leaving him topless. They both started losing clothing after Neji lost his shirt.

(**A/N: Ok I'm sure you can guess what happens next so lets go back to Hinata and Gaara.**)

* * *

_With Hinata and Gaara_

They sat in the basement all alone...not to mention semi-drunk.

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked Gaara, who she was still sitting on.

"Beats me..." Gaara said slowly, his drunkenness was starting to affect him.

He took his left hand and moved Hinata's hair to one side, leaving her neck bare.

"Gaara-kun...?...What are you...?"

Gaara started kissing her neck, making her jump a bit.

He kissed her neck and started making his way slowly over to her mouth. Hinata being drunk also, didn't stop him.

Gaara suddenly stopped, making Hinata look at him. "Why'd...?" Hinata asked.

Gaara then suddenly picked her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs. "Where are...?" Hinata asked.

Gaara then went all the way upstairs and into...What Hinata thought...Was his bedroom.

Gaara then dropped her onto his bed.

"It's hot in here..." Hinata said lying on the bed facing Gaara. Gaara then pulled his shirt off, and Hinata...For the second time...Saw Gaara's bare, muscular chest.

Gaara then sat on the bed and put his legs around Hinata, he was now pretty much top of her, he pulled the dress off of Hinata leaving her in her almost see through, under-dress, and showing her curves.

"Is that better?" Gaara asked slyly. "Yeah," Hinata said.

Gaara then started kissing her on the lips once again; he was also pressing his body onto hers. Hinata took her hands and started running her fingers on his chest.

After what seemed like hours (It had really only been 18 minutes) they somehow rolled over so now they where both on their sides, still making out.

Gaara started fettling with her hair, and started tickling her, causing her to giggle and fidget, Gaara was enjoying tickling Hinata, but then he stopped and started kissing her down her neck, then worked his way up to her mouth again.

After about 42 minutes of their 'kissing session' they both finally fell asleep.

The sight would be a shock to anyone that came into the room. Gaara had his arms rapped around Hinata's waist and had his head resting on hers. Hinata had both of her hands on Gaara's lower chest and had her head on his ribcage.

Luckily for them, no one came in.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10: Dancing, Kisses, Rage and Sake**

A/N: I'm sorry about this chapter everyone! My friend asked me to write a chapter like this and this was the best way I could fit it in! Don't worry, I won't do any more chapters like this...Unless you guys ask me to that is.

Next chapter I hope will be better. Please Review! Thanks!


	11. Sneaking and Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 11: Sneaking and Busted**

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, to something he was _not_ expecting.

Hinata was asleep on his chest! How the hell did she get there anyways? "_Oh no...Please don't tell me I got DRUNK! Dammit!_" Gaara yell at himself inside his head.

Being careful not to wake Hinata, he turned his head towards his clock it said that it was 4:03 AM.

"_Dammit! I have to get her home._" Gaara thought.

Even though he was sort of enjoying having Hinata on him, he knew he had to wake her up. He began to shake Hinata awake. "Hinata wake up." He said quietly. He prayed that Kankuro and Temari didn't come in to check on him! Wait, Temari?

Gaara made a note to self: Kill Temari later.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened to see that she was looking right at Gaara...Who might I add was topless.

"Gaa-!" Gaara put a hand over her mouth. "Shh!" He hissed. "Do you want Temari to come in here?" He said quietly. Hinata shook her head. "Then you have to be quiet." He whispered. He lowered his hand from Hinata's mouth.

"Hinata, we have to get you home before someone realizes your not there." Gaara said. Fear suddenly entered Hinata. "_Oh no! How am I going to explain this if I get caught? Ahh I'm so dead!_" Hinata thought.

"Common let's go." Gaara said.

Hinata got off of Gaara and they both got up.

Gaara slipped on a shirt and Hinata slipped the dress back on and they opened the door slowly.

Gaara held onto Hinata's hand as they walked slowly through the house. They walked passed Temari's room, and they saw that she wasn't there.

"Where's Temari?" Hinata whispered.

"I'm afraid to think about that." Gaara whispered back. Hinata bit back a giggle.

* * *

They snuck out of the house easily and walked fast, yet silently down the dark streets.

"Which way to your house?" Gaara asked. Due to the state of emgergency, he forgot that he already knew.

"Turn left here.." Hinata as she stared at the back of Gaara's head.

They ran for about 15 more minutes before they actually found the house.

"There it is." Hinata said.

"Your room is on the first floor right?" Gaara asked. "Yes, it is."

"Good."

"Which one is your room?" Gaara asked. Hinata looked at the windows and tried to make out her curtains. She saw them. "That one." She said pointing with her right hand, Gaara was still holding her left.

They walked over silently and Gaara stared up at the window, trying to figure out how to get Hinata inside.

Gaara then noticed the window above Hinata's was open.

"Hinata-chan, who's room is that?" Gaara said pointing up to the window.

"Neji's room." Hinata said. "I don't think it would be a good idea to sneak in that way."

"We have to try." Gaara said.

"But how will we get up there?" Hinata asked.

Gaara then suddenly grabbed onto Hinata's ankles and lifted her off the ground.

"Gaara? What are you doing?" Hinata asked scared.

"Grab onto the window." Gaara said, or should I say ordered.

Hinata did as she was told, she grabbed onto the window sill. "Now what?"

"Climb into the window." Gaara said as he let go of Hinata's legs, and got ready to catch her if she fell.

* * *

Hinata then got into Neji's window. "Thank-you Gaara-kun." She whispered out of the window.

"Your welcome." She swore she heard Gaara's voice say.

If it had been any other situation, Hinata would have noticed that there was clothes all over the floor and that there was someone other then Neji inside his bed, but it was to dark and Hinata was to worry about trying to get out safely to notice.

She quickly snuck into her room unnoticed, thank God.

Hinata wanted to also check and see if Gaara was still outside.

Hinata quickly went to her window and opened it.

Sure enough Gaara was waiting.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me Gaara-kun." Hinata said smiling.

"It was my fault anyways." Gaara said. "Why was it your fault?"

"Because, I should have taken the Sake away, but I never did." he said as he leaned onto the window sill.

"No, I should have had better judgment, it's not your fault."

"It was both of our faults then if you put it that way." Gaara said.

"I guess your right." Hinata said. "Gaara-kun?"

"Yes?" Gaara said turning to face Hinata, only to find that as soon as he looked at her, her lips where on his.

They broke apart. "That's my way of saying thank-you for one of the nicest nights of my life...besides being drunk that is." Hinata said with a small giggle. Gaara couldn't help but smile.

"For a shy person..." Gaara said. Hinata looked at him. "Your a pretty good kisser."

Before Hinata could respond to Gaara's 'complement' they were kissing again.

"Good night Hinata." Gaara said.

"Good night Gaara-kun." Hinata said.

They did a quick good-bye kiss, then Hinata closed the window slowly and Gaara started to walk home.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up to a loud scream.

Hinata quickly ran upstairs to the noise, it came from Neji's room.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Neji's voice came from behind the door. Hinata heard lots of movement inside.

"It's Hinata."

"One second." Neji said, he sounded more relaxed when he realized it was just Hinata.

Hinata waited for about a minute before Neji said she could come in.

Hinata opened the door and walked it, she saw 2 people inside, instead of 1.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked. "_What's Tenten doing here?_" Hinata wondered.

"Umm hi Hinata..." Tenten said quietly.

"What time did you get back?" Neji asked, trying to changed the subject before Hinata got suspicious.

"Around 4:30 AM-ish."

"4:30?" Tenten and Neji asked in disbelief.

"Yea..." Hinata said.

"What were you still doing there?" Tenten asked.

"I could ask you the same question about being here." Hinata said. Man that was close.

"I... Umm I..." Dammit! Tenten couldn't think of a good excuse.

"What were you doing there?" Neji demanded. "_Gaara better not have done anything to her._" Neji thought

"I fell asleep." Hinata said. Which was perfectly true. She did fall asleep, she'd better not say that Gaara was topless and that she fell asleep on his chest...

"_His warm...muscular...HINATA! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!_" She yelled at herself in her head.

"You where fully dressed when you fell 'asleep' right?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Of course I was!" Hinata said offended. "_But Gaara wasn't_" She added in her head. "_But he was just topless, that isn't so bad...is it?_" Hinata wondered "_At least not to me..._" A small voice said inside her head.

Hinata suddenly remembered that there was lots of clothes on the floor of Neji's room last night. "What about you?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

They both went pink.

"You where dressed... Right?" Hinata was now scared, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Maybe..." Tenten said very quietly.

Hinata then clued in.

"Oh my God, don't tell me... That you...?" Hinata couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Hey don't blame us. We _were_ drunk." Neji said.

With that, they proved Hinata correct.

"You mean you." Hinata corrected him.

"Huh?" Neji said

"You were drunk. Tenten wasn't." Hinata said.

"And also, me and Gaara were _both_ drunk and we didn't do anything." she added

"She's got us there." Tenten said.

"Your busted." Hinata said. "What if father finds out?"

"Don't tell anyone! Please Hinata!" Tenten begged.

"It's ok, I wasn't planning to." Hinata said with a smile.

Before Neji or Tenten could say anything, Hinata left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11: Sneaking and Busted**

A/N: Oh my God that chapter was so sort! I'm sorry everyone!

Ok, I'm running out ideas on how to work with this story now, so if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears! And also, next chapter will be a filler, just like chapter 6. I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review! And no flames please!

Thank you!


	12. Conversation II: Explainations & a Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

**Chapter 12: Conversation II: Explanations and a Game**

**Silent Winds has just logged on**

**Caged-Bird has just logged on**

**Weapon-Seals has just logged on**

**Cherry Blossoms has just logged on**

**MindReader has just logged on**

**DogBoy has just logged on**

**LazyShadow has just logged on**

**RAMENKING has just logged on**

**Puppet Master has just logged on**

* * *

**RAMENKING:** Hey!

**LazyShadow:** Naruto you know you don't have to yell what you type, I can hear you all the way to my house

**RAMENKING:** Oh be quiet Shikamaru

**DogBoy:** Hn your one to talk! You NEVER shut up!

**Cherry Blossoms: **No he's shutted up before, remember?

**DogBoy:** Oh yea because of Gaara and Neji I think...

**Silent Winds:** Speaking of Gaara-kun. Where is he?

**Puppet Master:** Umm last time I saw him he was in his room

**Caged-Bird:** What's he doing in his room?

**Puppet Master:** How am I suppose to know? I don't spy on him

**MindReader:** Yeah right

**Cherry Blossoms:** Sure...

**Weapon-Seals:** Are you sure you don't spy on him?

**Silent Winds: **?

**Caged-Bird**: Looks like the girls don't believe you Kankuro

**Puppet Master:** Shut up Hyuuga

**LazyShadow:** Which one? Hinata or Neji?

**Weapon-Seals:** Neji duh!

**

* * *

**

**SandMan has just logged on **

**

* * *

**

**Puppet Master:** Shut up bun head!

**LazyShadow:** Why are you yelling at her? She was talking to me

**Puppet Master: **Shut up lazy-ass!

**SandMan:** Kankuro. Shut up.

**RAMENKING:** Gaara! When did you log on!

**DogBoy:** He logged on just as Kankuro yelled at Tenten

**Caged-Bird:** Honestly Naruto don't you ever pay attention?

**RAMENKING:** Nope!

**MindReader:** Someone change the subject!

**Cherry Blossoms: **Ino-pig's right, someone change the subject!

**MindReader:** I'M NOT A PIG BILBOARD-BROW!

**Cherry Blossoms: **Yeah you are!

**MindReader:** Am not!

**Cherry Blossoms:** Are to!

**MindReader:** Not!

**Cherry Blossoms:** Are!

**MindReader:** Not!

**Cherry Blossoms: **Are!

**Caged-Bird:** SHUT UP!

**LazyShadow: **Shut up you 2!

**Weapon-Seals: **SHUT IT

**DogBoy: **SHUT UP!

**RAMENKING: **BE QUIET SAKURA-CHAN! INO-CHAN!

**Puppet Master: **SHUT UP!

**SandMan: **SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Cherry Blossoms:** Sorry!

**MindReader:** Sorry!

**LazyShadow:** Can someone change the subject where people aren't fighting?

**SandMan:** Fine

**SandMan:** Has anyone seen Temari?

**SandMan:** There subject changed

**Silent Winds:** You mean she's not home yet?

**DogBoy:** Yea it's Sunday and she still isn't home?

**SandMan:** No

**Puppet Master:** Nope

**Weapon-Seals:** Have you guys told anyone?

**Puppet Master:** We've told you guys

**Silent Winds:** Sorry Kankuro but I don't think we count

**Caged-Bird:** I think Tenten means 'have you told any adults?'

**RAMENKING:** What adults do they have to tell? Both their parents are dead remember?

**

* * *

**

**SandMan has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**Puppet Master:** NARUTO!

**Caged-Bird: **NARUTO-BAKA!

**Weapon-Seals: **NARUTO YOU IDIOT!

**MindReader: **NARUTO!

**DogBoy: **NARUTO YOUR REALLY STUPID YOU KNOW THAT?

**LazyShadow: **NARUTO YOU BONE HEAD!

**Cherry Blossoms:** NARUTO YOU KNOW WE CAN'T TALK ABOUT THEIR PARENTS!

**RAMENKING:** Sorry I forgot!

**Puppet Master:** How could you forget to not talk about my parents in front of Gaara?

**Silent Winds:** Why? What happened.

**Puppet Master:** Well they died.

**Silent Winds:** How?

**Puppet Master:** Our mom died giving birth to Gaara, and our father was killed by Orochimaru

**Puppet Master: **But Gaara blames himself for them dying.

**Silent Winds:** Why would he blame himself?

**Puppet Master:** Well our mom died giving birth to him like I said, so he thinks if he wasn't born then me and Temari would still have a mother, and our dad was killed because he wouldn't give him Gaara, so you can figure why he would blame himself

**Cherry Blossoms:** Why would Orochimaru want Gaara?

**Puppet Master:** I dunno. I never found out.

**MindReader:** Where'd Gaara go anyways?

**Puppet Master:** Up to his room...It sounds like he's breaking stuff

**Silent Winds:** Will he be alright?

**Puppet Master:** Yeah but it mite take a while, last time that baka (Naruto) mentioned our parents Gaara was mad for about a week or so

**DogBoy:** Yea and last time he almost broke my arms

**Caged-Bird:** Why'd he almost broke your arms?

**DogBoy: **'Cause he thought we where mocking him, then he got pissed, and well you get the picture.

(_Flashback._

_Naruto, the idiot, had mentioned Gaara's mother after school while they where walking home._

_"Don't talk about my mother Naruto." Gaara said in an angry voice._

_"Your so touchy when it comes to your mom! I mean, just 'cause he says something about her dy-" Kiba began but Gaara cut him off_

_Gaara had been walking behind Kiba and then when he said 'your mother dying' Gaara grabbed each of his wrists and put his foot on Kiba's back. (If you've seen Naruto Episode 33 part 2, with Sasuke and Zaku, you'll know what it looks like)._

_"**Never** talk about my mother **dying** understand?" Gaara said putting pressure onto Kiba's back. _

_"Ok-Ok I get it! Just stop!" Kiba said._

_Gaara released Kiba and then walked ahead, as if nothing had happened._

_End Flashback)_

**Weapon-Seals: **Poor Gaara

**DogBoy:** Hello what about me?

**MindReader:** Deserves you right for talking about his mom like that!

**Cherry Blossoms: **For once, I agree with Ino.

**RAMENKING:** OMG! SAKURA AND INO ACTUALLY AGREE ON SOMETHING? WOW THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!

**Cherry Blossoms:** We also agree on something else

**RAMENKING:** What's that?

**MindReader:** That your annoying

**RAMENKING: **WELL YOUR BORING!

**RAMENKING:** I'M LEAVING!

**Cherry Blossoms:** GOOD

**MindReader:** GOOD

**Caged-Bird:** GOOD

**Weapon-Seals:** GOOD

**DogBoy: **GOOD

**LazyShadow: **GOOD

**Puppet Master: **GOOD

**Silent Winds: **Good

**RAMENKING: **YOU GUYS WANT ME TO LEAVE?

**Cherry Blossoms: **Yes!

**MindReader:** YEA!

**Caged-Bird:** We wish you would leave

**Weapon-Seals: **Yeah what Neji said!

**DogBoy:** Hurry up and leave Naruto

**LazyShadow:** Troublesome...

**Puppet Master:** WE WANT YOU TO LEAVE NARUTO!

**Silent Winds:** Shikamaru, is troublesome all you can say in this situation?

**LazyShadow:** Is changing the subject all you can do?

**Silent Winds:** No...

**LazyShadow:** Well anyway, yes Naruto we want you to leave.

**RAMENKING:** FINE!

**

* * *

**

**RAMENKING has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**LazyShadow: **Hinata, why did you change the subject like that?

**Silent Winds: **I was just wondering

**MindReader:** Yeah Shika-kun! Give her a break.

**LazyShadow: **Ino aren't you suppose to be on my side?

**MindReader:** Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to be

**LazyShadow:** Troublesome woman...

**MindReader:** What was that?

**LazyShadow:** I said. "Troublesome woman"

**MindReader:** Shikamaru?

**LazyShadow:** What?

**MindReader:** YOUR A DEAD MAN!

**

* * *

**

**MindReader has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**LazyShadow: **Shit

**

* * *

**

**LazyShadow has just logged off **

**

* * *

**

**Silent Winds:** ?

**Caged-Bird: **?

**Weapon-Seals: **?

**Cherry Blossoms: **?

**DogBoy: **?

**Puppet Master: **?

**Silent Winds:** What was that about?

**Weapon Seals:** Dunno

**Cherry Blossoms:** Do you guys want to play a game?

**DogBoy:** What kind of game?

**Cherry Blossoms:** The game where you have to end in a question. Ok?

**Caged-Bird:** Why?

**Weapon-Seals: **Common Neji it would be fun right?

**DogBoy:** What kind of question was that?

**Puppet Master:** Hinata looks like your last doesn't it?

**Silent Winds: **Why do I have to be last?

**Cherry Blossoms:** I guess it's my turn huh?

**Caged-Bird:** Why am I doing this exactly?

**Weapon-Seals:** I dunno why are you doing it?

**DogBoy:** You can come up with weird questions you know that?

**Puppet Master:** I wonder if Gaara's stopped breaking stuff?

**Silent Winds:** What kind of question was that?

**Cherry Blossoms:** Hinata's got a point, how was that a question?

**Caged-Bird: **Does that mean Kankuro lost?

**Weapon-Seals:** Or are we on to 'Gaara' as our question topic?

**DogBoy: **You came up with another dumb question didn't you?

**Silent Winds:** Does this mean we skip Kankuro?

**Puppet Master:** No don't skip me!

**Cherry Blossoms:** What...

**Caged-Bird:** ...The...

**Weapon-Seals: **...Fuck...

**DogBoy:** ...?

**Silent Winds:** Can we stop playing now?

**Cherry Blossoms:** Yeah, we should stop, and we should go to bed, we have school tomorrow right?

**Caged-Bird:** Your still talking in questions

**Cherry Blossoms:** I am not...Am I?

**DogBoy:** Yeah your talking in questions

**Cherry Blossoms:** Well cya!

**Silent Winds:** Goodnight

**Caged-Bird:** Hn

**Weapon-Seals:** Bye!

**DogBoy:** Later

**Puppet Master:** Bye

**

* * *

Cherry Blossoms has just logged off**

**Caged-Bird has just logged off**

**Weapon-Seals has just logged off**

**Silent Winds has just logged off**

**DogBoy has just logged off**

**Puppet Master has just logged off**

* * *

**End of Chapter 12: Conversation II: Explanations and a Game**

A/N: Ok that was a sort of weird chapter, but it will fit into the next one, if I type it up right. Well sorry about the long wait, but I hope you liked this chapter.

Anyways I'll update as soon as I can, until then, read and review!


	13. Tears, Crys, and a Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 13: Tears...Cries...and a Lullaby**

Hinata was standing outside the school waiting for her friends to arrive.

After 3 minutes of waiting, the person that was usually last to come, came first.

Gaara.

He wasn't with Kankuro either, he was alone.

"Good morning Gaara-kun." Hinata said with her usual warm smile.

"Hn." Gaara said coldly. He walked passed her as if she wasn't even there.

Hinata stared wide-eyed at where Gaara had stood. He had _never_ talked to her like that. Never so..._coldly_.

A few minutes later Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Kankuro showed up.

"Hello Hinata-chan." Sakura said happily.

"Hello Sakura...Naruto...Ino...Kankuro..." Hinata said in a quiet yet sad voice.

"What's with you?" Ino asked.

"Gaara he..."

"Talked coldly to you?" Kankuro asked. Hinata nodded.

"That jerk! Why would he do that?" Naruto asked with anger.

"Because of you Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You mentioned our mom." Kankuro said. "You _know_ it upsets him! And look what happened! He is acting cold again...Even to Hinata!" Sakura said hitting Naruto in the head very hard. "Oww Sakura-chan..." Naruto wined.

"Deserves you right! Honestly Naruto you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut when it comes to Gaara!" Ino yelled at him.

The bell rang over the yelling group.

"Common let's go. We don't want to be late, let's just let them fight until they realize the bell rang." Kankuro whispered to Hinata as they watched Sakura, Ino and Naruto argue. "OK." Hinata said as she and Kankuro went inside.

* * *

Inside the math room, Hinata didn't do any work. She just fettled with her pencil deep in thought.

"_I know Naruto-san said stuff about Gaara-kun's mother, but did he have to be that cold to me? I didn't even say anything!...Maybe that's it though...Maybe because I didn't say anything that Gaara-kun got upset...NO! NO! NO! Hinata don't think like that! Gaara-kin probably doesn't even realize he talked like that to you! Common girl pull yourself together! You don't wanna fall apart do you? NO YOU DO NOT! Now common!_" Hinata yelled at herself inside her head before realizing there was a knock on the class room door.

"Naruto go get the door." Asuma said seeing as Naruto was closest to the door.

It was Tsunade Hokage.

"Hokage-sama? What's wrong?" Asuma asked.

"I need Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara to come down to the office. Now." Tsunade said.

Half of the class looked at Gaara and the other half at Sasuke. They both stood up and fallowed Tsunade out of the class room.

"_Oh no...What could have happened? It has to be serious for Tsunade to come get Gaara-kun and Sasuke herself..._" Hinata wondered. Unfortunately...Hinata didn't know how right she was...Something had happened...

* * *

Gaara was secretly worried about what was happening...But he didn't show it. He looked over at the Uchiha. He too looked like he was trying to hid his worry and fear, and he was failing.

"You worried or something Uchiha?" Gaara asked coldly. "Just as worried as you are. But for different reasons." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

They arrived outside the office and saw that Kankuro was there, and he looked even more worried then how Gaara felt.

"Before we go-" Tsunade began but Sasuke interrupted. "We're going somewhere?" He asked. "Yes." Tsunade said. "Before we go, go get your bags, I don't think you'll want to come back to school after, so you can just go home." Tsunade explained.

"Why bring us down then send us back?" Gaara whispered to himself as he went to his locker.

He, Kankuro and Sasuke all came back several minutes later. They then left the school fallowing Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama where are we going?" Kankuro asked after walking for 3 minutes. "To the hospital." Tsunade said, she didn't say anything else.

When they reached the hospital they went into a black room and stopped.

"Now, we have to go a bit farther. But." Tsunade turned around to face the 3.

"But what?" Gaara asked.

"When we go in, you cannot- and I mean cannot scream at what you see understood?" Tsunade said. "Why would we scream?" Sasuke asked. "Just don't scream OK?" Tsunade said, ignoring Sasuke.

"Understood." They all said.

They walked to the door on the other side of the room and inside was 2 beds. 2 people inside those beds. One was a girl...One that looked strangely familiar to Gaara and Kankuro, and the other as a boy he also seemed somewhat familiar. Both of them where covered in blood.

They went to get a better look, that's when they realized who the girl was.

"T-Temari..." Kankuro said, he was scared now...

"Neechan..." Gaara said quietly.

Sasuke was standing over the boy's bed, staring wide eyed...He boy was his brother...Uchiha Itachi.

Gaara looked at Temari's body. He then saw a hole in her stomach, that made him want to be sick, but then a sharp pain came into Gaara's head.

Gaara grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "_This pain...Why does it hurt so badly?...Where have I seen that cut before?_" Gaara almost screamed due to pain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and their father, the Kazekage of Suna stood in the middle of the desert staring at the new arrival._

_"What are you doing here Orochimaru?" the Kazekage asked coldly._

_"You know exactly what Kazekage. I want that boy." the man named Orochimaru said._

_"Well you cannot have my son." Kazekage replied._

_"I gave you power Kazekage, you owe me that boy!" Orochimaru shouted as he ran at Gaara. _

_Gaara being only six just stood there wide-eyed. But just as the man was going to get him, Kankuro and Temari stood in front of him like a shield. Gaara's father also stood in front of Gaara, and his siblings._

_"You want to protect this boy? Then you can DIE!" Orochimaru shouted as he pulled out his sword, Gaara's father pulled out the sword he carried as well._

_The battle of swords continued for several minutes._

_"Temari, Kankuro get Gaara out of here now!" their father shouted. _

_"BUT FATHER!" Temari shouted. _

_"GO NOW! BEFORE-" to late._

_SLASH_

_Orochimaru cut the Kazekage right in the stomach._

_Temari was now panicking, she quickly grabbed Gaara and tried to shield his eyes from seeing what had just happened to their father._

_Kankuro quickly grabbed Gaara as well and they started running._

_Somehow they got away, but Gaara still saw him._

_His father was covered in blood, with a cut in his stomach. "_This is all my fault..."_ Gaara thought then he screamed. "FATHER!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as he also got on his knees and tried to comfort his little brother who was shaking and still holding his head.

"Gaara it's ok, it's ok." Kankuro kept saying over and over again, but Gaara wasn't listening.

"_Poor kid..._" Tsunade thought. "_To lose your sister, the person you see as a mother...Poor kid..._"

"Your pathetic." Sasuke said looking at the red head on the floor.

That snapped Gaara out of his trance. "What did you say?" Gaara said with murderous intent.

"I said your _pathetic_. Who breaks down like that after seeing someone dead?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"What would you know about it!" Gaara shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's neck.

"Gaara! Stop it!" Tsunade shouted.

"What's wrong Sand-Boy? Upset because almost all of your family is dead?" Sasuke said.

Gaara dropped Sasuke and stared at him. "What's wrong? Got nothing to say now?"

An image of Gaara's father popped into his head.

Then an image of Temari.

Gaara had enough, he turned and ran. Ran as fast as he could away from the hospital.

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Tsunade shouted after him, but he didn't hear, he just ran.

* * *

It was about 4:46 when Hinata left her house.

"I wonder if Gaara is alright..." Hinata said to herself.

She headed toward the Sabaku house. She knocked and Kankuro answered.

"Hi Kankuro, is Gaara here?"

"No." He said, he sounded sad.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hinata asked. Kankuro nodded.

"You know, how Temari had been gone?" Kankuro asked. Hinata was starting to get scared but nodded anyway.

"She was killed...Along with Itachi Uchiha." Kankuro explained, with pain in his voice.

"Oh Kankuro I'm sorry." Hinata said with sadness in her voice.

"Where do you think Gaara went?" Hinata asked, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"To the park probably, but Hinata, you might want to leave him alone for a bit, if he asks you to leave, just leave OK?" Kankuro said.

"OK, thank you Kankuro-san." she said and left.

Kankuro closed the door as Hinata left. "Maybe she'll make Gaara OK..." Kankuro said to the empty house.

* * *

Gaara sat at the park and stared at the ground with tears falling down his face.

"_Why? Was it always the people I love? Why is it them that die? Did Temari die because of me? Because of that man...The one that killed my father to try and get me? Why does it always have to be me! Why can't it be someone else for a change! Why is it all the time ME! Who's going to be next to die? Kankuro? No, I don't want my brother to die...Or will it be my friends? Naruto...Kiba...Shikamaru...Sakura...Ino...Tenten...Lee...Neji...Or even...Hinata._" Gaara thought.

His thoughts now came to Hinata. "_No...I won't let her be killed...I won't sit back and watch this time. I won't let the only other girl besides Temari that loves me die. No. Not this time. I will protect her from that man...And everyone else that threatens her. That is my promise to her. I won't let her be killed._"

Hinata came to the park several minutes after talking to Kankuro. She was now looking for the red head, Sabaku no Gaara.

"_Oh Gaara where are you?_" Hinata wondered.

Then she saw him. He was sitting on a bench in front of her, his head facing the ground.

"Gaara-kun." She said in a soft voice behind him.

Gaara's head lifted up and turned to see Hinata standing right behind him. "_she looked sad...Had she talked to Kankuro maybe?_" Gaara wondered.

"Are you OK?" she asked quietly.

"No..." Gaara said and turned away from her, and put his head in his hands; he didn't want her to see him cry.

She sat beside him and look at him. "It's alright to cry." Hinata said.

Gaara looked at her, tears still falling. "How is it alright?" Gaara snapped.

"Because. It just is. You lost someone important to you, you have every right to be sad, and to cry." Hinata said.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was upset was all.

"Because." Hinata paused. "My mother died as well...And I cried, I just cried. And also...Neji's father was killed...And I know you probably won't believe me...But Neji cried when he saw his father dead." Hinata explained.

"Neji cried?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he did. Everyone cries when they lose someone important to them." Hinata said.

"But I can't cry! I'm not allowed to cry!" Gaara shouted, as if he was a little kid.

"Why?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Because! It shows weakness!" Gaara shouted, tears started rolling down his face again.

"No it doesn't show weakness, it shows that you loved that person, even if you never admit it." Hinata said calmly.

"Gaara-kun, do you want to know a song my mother sang Neji when he cried? It was a lullaby" She asked softly. Gaara nodded.

Hinata began to sing:

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

_that saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost, But now am found_

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And grace my fears relieved_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed_"

Gaara watched Hinata as she sang, he could have sworn that he heard Temari singing as well. He also thought he saw angel wings on the back of Hinata, as if she was a guardian angel for him. But he knew he was being stupid and that he was probably just seeing things.

"_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_I have already come_

_'Tis grace halth brought me safe thus far_

_And grace will lead me home_

_How sweet the name Jesus sounds_

_In a believers ear_

_It soothes his sorrows, heals his wounds_

_And drives away his fear_

_Must Jesus bear the cross alone_

_And all the world go free?_

_No, there's a cross for ev'ryone_

_And there's a cross for thee_"

Hinata turned to Gaara who was staring at her, no more tears where coming from his eyes.

"That was..." Gaara said quietly.

"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked.

"That was the same song Temari sang me..." He had sadness in his voice, but he tried to hide it.

"Oh, Gaara I'm sorry." Hinata said, now she was upset, she didn't know Temari had sang that song to him.

"No, it's ok, thank you...Hinata-chan." Gaara said with a smile.

"Can you...sing it again...for me?" Gaara asked. Now he really sounded like a little kid.

She smiled and sang the song again.

"For once Neji was right." Gaara said.

"About what?" Hinata asked.

"That you had a good voice." he said with a sly smile, making Hinata blush.

"By the way, they moved the fighting tournament to tomorrow."

"Why?" Gaara asked. Then he clued in before Hinata responded "Never mind." he said.

"Do we know who we're fighting?" Gaara asked.

"Yes..." Hinata said quietly. "It's guy VS girl."

"_Shit._" Gaara thought. "Who am I fighting?"

"Someone named Kin. She's in Kankuro's grade" Hinata explained.

"What about you?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke." She said quietly.

"Do me a favor." Gaara said

"What's that?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Beat him to a pulp." Gaara said.

"I'll do my best." Hinata said with a weak smile.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, for making me feel better." Gaara kissed her cheek and got up and left.

"Bye Gaara-kun." Hinata said as she watched him swagger home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13: Tears...Cries...and a Lullaby**

A/N: Ok I know Gaara was acting out of character, but hey, he lost his sister, and "Amazing Grace" was the only song I could find, but if you guys get an idea for a different lullaby that would fit better, let me know.

Anyways next chapter is the fighting tournament, I'll update soon, but it mite take a while because I have to get everyone's fights in, and also there's school so it mite take me longer to update.

Well please don't forget to review!


	14. Fighting Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, why would I be writing this? 

**Chapter 14: Fighting Tournament**

It was after school, Gaara was back to somewhat normal, he was depressed yes, but he kept the song Hinata sang to him last night. Everyone looked rather nervous, because, the tournament was about to begin.

"Hinata-chan are you ok?" Gaara asked.

He looked at the indigo haired girl as she began to shake and went rather pale.

"Yes I'm alright Gaara-kun, just a little nervous." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Your not the only worried one, almost everyone here is." Kiba said, appearing beside Gaara.

"When'd you get here?" Gaara asked.

"A few minutes ago." Kiba responded. "Who's fighting first?"

"We'll soon see, look, Tsunade is about to say the first match." Sakura said, appearing beside Hinata.

* * *

"Ahem, now that I have your attention, we will begin the tournament, not everyone in the school (hardly anyone actually came) wanted to be apart of this, so I will read the first match up: Sakura Haruno vs. Kiba Inuzuka" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura and Kiba came down to the arena and got into their fighting stance.

"Good luck Haruno." Kiba said.

"You too Inuzuka." Sakura responded.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade shouted.

Kiba and Sakura ran at each other.

Kiba threw a punch at Sakura which she easily dogged. Sakura kicked Kiba and it hit him in the stomach, making him go a few feet back.

* * *

"This fight is going to be boring..." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, it just is." Shikamaru said.

"Umm...OK..." Hinata said as she, Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Tenten and Neji sweat dropped

* * *

Sakura and Kiba both had been hit at least twice.

Kiba ran at Sakura again and delivered several punches, then kneed her in the stomach. Sakura then grabbed Kiba's leg that he kneed her with (it was still in the stomach) and then worlded him around and threw him across the arena.

"Not to bad...For a second grader." Kiba said, and he ticked Sakura off.

"**FOR A SECOND GRADER? OH YOUR GOING DOWN KIBA! CHA!**" Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura ran at Kiba this time, catching him off guard.

She punched him in his stomach, kicked his leg making him fall over, then as he fell Sakura raised her foot and hit his spine. Kiba smirked, she fell for it.

As she kicked him, he grabbed her wrist with one hand and pouched her lower stomach with the other, sending Sakura flying backwards.

Both of them stood up and ran at each other. They both raised their fist, but Kiba being faster, hit her first. She fell and hit the fall, banged her head and fell unconscious

"Winner: Inuzuka Kiba!" Tsunade shouted.

Some people clapped, Kiba's fan girls cheered and Sakura fan boys boo-ed.

* * *

"Next match: Sabaku no Gaara, vs. Kin!" Tsunade shouted. Gaara and Kin came down to the arena.

Kin had long black hair and had her hair in a low pony tail, tying it near the end like Neji but had a purple bow. Her eyes where black and pupil less. She was a few inches taller then Gaara and she had her hands on her hips and she wore what she wears in the Naruto Anime.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade shouted.

Kin ran at Gaara, not knowing that Gaara had fast reflexes and had awesome defense.

She threw a pouch at him that he easily blocked. He grabbed her wrist and punched her stomach. Kin coughed up a bit of blood just from one pouch.

"_This guy is strong, he was able to make me spit up blood with one pouch! This is going to be harder then I thought!_" Kin thought.

She went to kick Gaara's leg but he easily dodged.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gaara said coldly.

"Why you-!" Kin started throwing random punches at Gaara, and Gaara blocked every one of them.

While Kin was trying to land a hit, she left herself completely unguarded. Gaara took that as an advantage.

He toke his leg and side-kicked Kin's leg making her fall over, Gaara kicked her stomach after she hit the floor and made her go flying back. She hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Winner: Sabaku no Gaara!" Tsunade shouted.

Gaara's super crazy fan girls where cheering, Hinata looked happy but didn't cheer, she wasn't that type of person.

"G-Good job Gaara-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Thanks." Gaara muttered.

* * *

"The next match is: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuuga!" Tsunade shouted.

Hinata walked down nervously and Sasuke walked down as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade shouted as they came into the arena.

Sasuke ran at Hinata so fast, Hinata couldn't even respond.

He landed a pouch in her stomach, kicked her rapidly, then hit her stomach sending her flying, the grabbed her wrist then kneed her stomach. Hinata coughed up blood making Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke let go of Hinata making her fall down, and she coughed up more blood.

"Give up. Your going to lose anyways." Sasuke said.

"N-No..." Hinata said standing up, her legs where wobbly.

"_I won't give up...I promised Gaara I would beat Sasuke...I will keep my promise._" Hinata thought.

Sasuke ran at her again as Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten and Neji watched in horror.

* * *

"If Hinata-sama keeps this up...She might..." Neji couldn't even finish his sentence.

A flash of guilt hit Gaara, he realized, the reason she wasn't giving up was because _he_ asked her to beat Uchiha, now if she dies, it would, again, be his fault.

Kankuro was standing next to Gaara and could tell he was about to play the 'blame-myself' game.

"Gaara, don't worry, she'll be fine." Kankuro tried to reassure his little brother.

"_Dammit Temari, if you where here, you would know what to say..._" Kankuro thought as everyone continued to watch the match, Gaara acted as if he hadn't heard his sibling talk to him.

* * *

Sasuke went to land another punch but Hinata caught it, surprising Sasuke, and herself too.

She grabbed his wrist and swung him around once, and threw him across the arena. That didn't really affect him, he came back madder then ever.

"Ok bad idea of doing that..." Hinata muttered to herself.

Sasuke went to kick her but she ducked, he took his leg and kneed her in the chin, forcing her head to snap up, it also sent her flying up.

Sasuke then jumped up and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach then took his leg and wheeled it around and kicked her in the back, causing her to fall super fast down to the ground.

"HINATA / -CHAN / -SAMA!" Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Gaara shouted.

Sasuke landed a few inches away from Hinata.

"Winner: Sasu- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tsunade shouted as Sasuke brought his leg up and then...

CRACK

His foot made contact with Hinata's skull, and a loud CRACK could be heard through the arena.

"That was for pouching me into the wall." Sasuke told the unconscious, and probably dead, Hinata.

"Hinata...No..." Gaara whispered, he and Neji jumped down from the watching area, Tenten got out her cell and called 9-1-1.

Neji pushed past Sasuke and ran towards his cousin, Gaara right beside him.

Gaara could have been sick, Hinata's chest was barely moving, tears where coming from her closed eyes, and the side of her head was bleeding.

* * *

Sasuke smirked. He was going to have fun with this.

"What's wrong Sabaku? I thought you didn't love?" Sasuke said only loud enough for Gaara and Neji to hear.

"Why you..!" Gaara was about to go attack Sasuke when Neji stopped him.

"Don't Gaara, that's exactly what he wants you to do." Neji said.

"Sasuke, to my office, NOW." Tsunade said, she was standing behind Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, and fallowed her out of the door.

"_Now, Orochimaru can finish 'them' off..._" Sasuke thought as he and Tsunade left the room.

* * *

**End Chapter 14: Fighting Tournament**

A/N: Cliff hanger! And this, has got to be, my WORST & SHORTEST chapter EVER! I suck at writing fighting senses, I'm sorry! I kept re-writing it and now it's so short! Sorry everyone!

What's going on! Sasuke's helping Orochimaru? What's going to happen to Gaara? Will Hinata be OK? Or will she die? Find out in the next chapter!

_SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER:_

_' "You...What are you doing here? Here to kill me right?" _

_"Yesss...And yourrrr litttle frieeeennnd toooo."_ '

What's going to happen! Stay tuned to find out, but, update mite not be for a while, stupid school, to many damn projects! Sorry everyone! I hope you'll all be patient!

Don't forget to review!

Moon


	15. The Murderer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15: The Murderer**

Blackness.

That's all she saw, blackness.

She opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurry...and white.

"_W-Where .. .?_" She couldn't even finish her thought.

She looked around the room, not raising her head.

She saw white, lots of white, black, lavender, dark red...Wait dark red?

"_Where- ha.. .?_" ("_Where- have I_?")

"Hinata-sama!" the black / lavender blur shouted (Neji).

"Are you alright Hinata-sama?" He asked.

Hinata tried to sit up, but failed. She fell out of the bed and the red blur (Gaara) caught her before she made impact with the floor.

"Take it easy Hinata." Gaara said setting her back down on the bed.

"I..." She couldn't speak, the words got caught in her throat.

Then a doctor came into the room.

"Ahh Miss-_ss _Hyuuga, your-_rrr_ awake." The doctor said.

"Well let's-_sss_ giv-_vv_e you a check up." he said.

He checked her pulse, checked her temperature, you know, the usual, but when he got to examining her head, she stopped him.

"What's-_sss_ wrong Miss-_sss_ Hyuuga?" the doctor asked.

Hinata shook her head, trying to tell him to stop, she couldn't talk.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked. "Oi. Why can't she talk?"

"I would guess-_sss_ it was-_sss_ becaus-_sss_e s-_sss_he got kicked s-_sss_o hard in the head." the doctor

A flash of Sasuke appeared in Hinata's mind.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Sasuke had jumped up and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach then took his leg and kicked her in the back._

_Pain went through Hinata's whole body, tears had started to escape her eyes due to pain._

_"HINATA / -CHAN / -SAMA!" Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, Gaara and Neji's voices all went through her head.._

_Hinata head a thunk land a few feet away from her._

_"Winner: Sasu- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tsunade shocked voice entered Hinata's head. She looked threw her tear filled eyes as Sasuke brought his leg up and then..._

_CRACK_

_Sasuke's foot had hit her skull._

_"That was for pouching me into the wall." Sasuke's voice rang in her head._

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun, I wasn't able to beat him..." _was Hinata's last thought before slipping into darkness._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hinata let out a whine of pain at the memory making everyone in the room look at her.

"Hinata-sama? What's wrong? Are you OK?" Neji asked.

Hinata gave a small nod. Then, Neji's cell went off.

"Oh, sorry..." Neji said as he left the room to answer his call.

The doctor watched Neji leave, and smirked.

The door closed and all the chains closed on the door.

Hinata hadn't noticed this, Gaara had though.

"How long is Hinata going to have to stay here?" Gaara asked.

"Not long." The doctor said, his voice had changed, and, Gaara knew exactly what voice it was.

"You...What are you doing here?" Gaara asked. "Here to kill me right?

"Yesss...And yourrrr litttle frieeeennnd toooo." His voice was completely changed now.

Hinata recognized the voice too.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_"Ahh Orochimaru... What does the Hyuuga's owe to this unexpected visit?" Hiazhi asked. A 6 year-old Neji and 5 year-old Hinata stood behind Hiazhi._

_"I wwwould guessss that thhhhat isss your sssson annnd neiiice?" Orochimaru asked._

_"Neji, Hinata, say hello to Orochimaru." Hiazhi said._

_"Hello Orochi...-sama." Neji said, not really able to say his name._

_"H-hello O-ochim-maru-sama." Hinata muttered. They both bowed politely._

_"I ssssee that you have brought thhhhem up niiiicely..." Orochimaru muttered._

_"I belivvvve thhhat you had made thhhhat promissse to me, and you intend on keeping it?" _

_"What promise father?" Neji asked. Hiazhi ignored his son's question._

_"Actually, I do not, this promise, Haishi did not agree with, so, I am unable to keep my promise." Hiazhi explained._

_"Whhhat? You wissssh to break thhhhe promissse? You shall thhhhen meet thhhhe same fate as the Kazekage!" Orochimaru shouted._

_"You? You wwwhere the one who killed the Kazekage?" Hiazhi asked in disbelief._

_"Yesss. Nowwww, if you do not give me that child, I wwwwill kill you." Orochimaru warned, the 2 children, scared alright, stood behind their father / uncle. _

_"Neji. Get Hinata-sama out of here. Now. Before it's to late." Hiazhi whispered to Neji. "And also, protect Hinata, no matter what, alright?"_

_"OK Father." Neji whispered back. "Will you be alright?" _

_"Yes now just go." Hiazhi demanded. Neji nodded._

_"Hinata-sama come on, we have to go." Neji whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata nodded and Neji grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. the passage of the Hyuuga Branch Manor. (There is a Main and Branch Manor, one on the West of Konoha and on the East.)_

_There was a gun shot that made Hinata and Neji stop._

_Neji turned his head, only to see something that would burn in his and Hinata's memories forever._

_"Father..." Neji muttered, then he remembered what his father had asked of him, protect Hinata, that's what he had to do now._

_They began running again all the way back to the Main Manor. Neither of them ever went back to the Branch Manor, ever._

_End Flashback_

* * *

The man pulled off his mask to reveal someone with paste-white skin, golden snake-like eyes, purple and black around the eyes, and a very snake like appearance. His jet black hair went down to the centre of his back.

"_Tha..s Or...i..ru..._" Hinata thought ("_That's Orochimaru..._")

"What do you want? Why do you want to kill us?" Gaara asked.

"Your fathhhheeerrrr and heeeerrrr uncle-" He nodded over to Hinata. "Promissssed me you 2 for poweeerrr. They brrrrokeee the promisssesss, and nowwww, you will die, just like how they did."

"_Hinata's uncle promised this man, Hinata? No, impossible._" Gaara thought.

"If you wanted us. Why kill us then?" Gaara asked.

"I do not wwwwant peeeeople from thosssseee wwwwho lieeeed to meeee, or I wwwwon't knowwww if thhhhhey had lieeeed to meeee assss well." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru pulled out his gun and first aimed it at Hinata.

"Didn't you have a sword?" Gaara asked.

"Yesss. But yourrr fathhherrrr rrruineeed my ssssword, ssso I got a gun insssteeead." Orochimaru explained.

He aimed the gun, but before he could fire, the door burst open with several AMBU standing there with guns loaded. One fired it at Orochimaru's hand, making him drop the gun and it skitted over to Gaara, who, picked it up, and threw it out the window.

"Orochimaru. Your under arrest for murder of the 4th Kazekage, Haizhi Hyuuga and attempted murder of Hinata Hyuuga and Sabaku no Gaara." another AMBU said.

2 AMBUs came in and cuffed Orochimaru and the other 2 went over to Gaara.

"What had happened Gaara?" one with a wolf shape mask asked.

"He tried to kill Hinata and myself. But, since you busted in, he didn't have the chance to." Gaara explained.

"Where you or Hinata injured?" the other one asked.

"No, but, Hinata does have some injuries from her battle with Uchiha, she can't talk much." Gaara explained.

"I see. Thank you Sabaku no Gaara." the wolf mask said as he and his partner left.

* * *

Neji had came back by now, and was standing over Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, Hinata nodded.

"So, that man, Orochimaru, he killed your father Neji?" Gaara asked walking over.

"Yes." Neji said, depression in his voice. "What ties do you have with him?" Neji asked.

"He killed my father." Gaara said.

"Oh." Neji muttered. "_That explains why he said he had killed the 4th Kazekage. I believe that's Gaara's father._"

"And, I think he was the one who killed Temari...The older Uchiha as well I guess." Gaara said.

Hinata tried to sit up again, Neji and Gaara helped her sit and put her back against the head board.

"Hinata-sama, try to say something." Neji said in a calm voice.

"Was...it...my...fault...?" Hinata asked slowly, at least she completed the words.

"No Hinata / -sama. It wasn't your fault." Gaara and Neji said at the same time, they both knew she was talking about Haizhi's death.

"B..but, Hai...Haizhi...Haizhi-sama... di...died bec...because of...me." Hinata said, as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Hinata. My father chose to save you. He could have chosen to let Orochimaru take you, but he didn't, he wanted to protect you Hinata-sama." Neji said.

This didn't help her at all, she just started crying into her hands.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said, now he was stuck, he didn't know what to say now.

"Hinata. Don't cry." Gaara said quietly. "You shouldn't cry. There is no need for you to cry." "_Damn I suck at comforting people...Damn Temari...I wish you where here._" Gaara thought.

Hinata looked up slowly "T...Than...Thank y...you. Gaara-kun." Hinata said quietly.

Hinata took her arms slowly and tried to hug Gaara. Gaara, understanding what she was trying to do, moved in a bit closer as her arms wrapped around his waist. (Gaara's standing up remember?)

Gaara looked at Neji for a brief second, then toke his arms and returned Hinata's hug by rapping his arms around her neck, holding her close to him, and trying not to hurt her at the same time.

Neji gave a small smile at what he saw. "_Since when did Gaara be so comforting to people?_" Neji thought.

The door slid open to reveal Tsunade Hokage. "Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting?" She asked looking at Gaara and Hinata with a sly smile on her face.

Hinata blushed as she let go of Gaara slowly, Gaara did the same, he even had a tinge on pink on his cheeks.

"You weren't interrupting Hokage-sama." Neji said. "Hinata was just thanking Gaara." he explained.

"_Yeah...Sure..._" Tsunade thought sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry to say, but visiting hours are over." she said pointing at the large clock. which read 5:30 pm.

"Alright Hokage-sama, we'll leave." Neji said. "Common Gaara."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Gaara said.

"Cya later Hinata-chan." Gaara said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. "Get better soon." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**End Chapter 15: The Murderer**

A/N: I know, super short, I take back what I said last chapter. this is my shortest chapter ever. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter, but, I want your ideas on how I should end it. The best idea I get I'll use, but if I get some that I like, I'll use all of them.

Well don't forget to review!


	16. Sample, End, Not You Again!

Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sample- Chapter 16: End- Not You Again!**

It had been 2 days since she had seen Gaara, aparently, Gaara and Kankuro had to go visit someone in Suna about Orochimaru being captured.

She had thought that he would be back by now, but she was wrong.

Hinata sat up in the hospital bed and moved some hairs out of her eyes.

"If this was only my first month or so of school, I wonder how the rest is going to be..." Hinata muttered to herself.

"That is-" Hinata froze. "If you _go _for the rest of the year."

Hinata turned around slowly.

"Wh-what are y-y-you doing he-here?" she demanded, but, due to her soft voice, it sounded more like just a question.

"Can't I come visit the people I injure?" he asked, stepping out from the corner.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" Hinata asked.

She wanted to run, she wanted to get away from him.

She hated him, not only did he injure her and Gaara, according to the AMBU, he also worked for Orochimaru. That's the main reason she hated him.

He smirked when he saw her reaction.

"I thought you would be happy to see me. After all, I came to apologize." he said with a fake sad smile.

"Do-don't lie." Hinata said weakly.

"So, you know I worked for Orochimaru huh?" he asked with, yet, another smirk.

"Yes, I-I know." Hinata said.

"Just because I worked for Orochimaru-" he took a step closer, 5 feet apart.

Hinata remembered what happened last time they where in the same room, she did was she did last time, she got out of the bed quickly and toke a step back.

"Doesn't mean-"

he took another step closer. Hinata took another back.

"I don't have-"

Another step forward, and one back.

"Feelings for you." Sasuke said, stopping right infront of Hinata, 1 foot apart. How they ended up that close...

Only God knows the answer.

* * *

**End of Sample- Chapter 16: End- Not You Again!**

A/N: Hey all! No this is not the actual chapter. This is a sample, I posted it to give you guys a cliff-hagger (did I mention I really hate cliff-hangers? I'm sorry if you guys do too) and an idea on what's going on so far.

Another reason I posted this was because my friend DArKCLoUD94 (aka Eva lol) was the person who gave me the idea for this chap and I wanted to thank her so much for helping me with this! Thanks alot DArK .

So just so you guys know, this chapter was brought to you by:

_**Idea by: **DArKCLoUD94_

_**Posted & Writen by:** MoonTwilight_

So now you guys know, and keep yourselfs posted for the rest of this chapter!

Moon

(PS: I would also like to dedacate this fic, my first fanfic, to DArKCLoUD94. Thanks for reading this and giving me ideas along the way! )

Oh and good news! me and DArK are gonna be sharin an account, so you can read stories by me or her, or by both! I hope you guys keep reading!


	17. Chapter 16: End: Not You Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto:

**Chapter 16: End: Not You Again!**

It had been 2 days since she had seen Gaara, apparently, Gaara and Kankuro had to go visit someone in Suna about Orochimaru being captured.

She had thought that he would be back by now, but she was wrong.

Hinata sat up in the hospital bed and moved some hairs out of her eyes.

"If this was only my first month or so of school, I wonder how the rest is going to be..." Hinata muttered to herself.

"That is-" Hinata froze. "If you _go _for the rest of the year."

Hinata turned around slowly.

"Wh-what are y-y-you doing he-here?" she demanded, but, due to her soft voice, it sounded more like just a question.

"Can't I come visit the people I injure?" he asked, stepping out from the corner.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" Hinata asked.

She wanted to run, she wanted to get away from him.

She hated him, not only did he injure her and Gaara, according to the AMBU, he also worked for Orochimaru. That's the main reason she hated him.

He smirked when he saw her reaction.

"I thought you would be happy to see me. After all, I came to apologize." he said with a fake sad smile.

"Do-don't lie." Hinata said weakly.

"So, you know I worked for Orochimaru huh?" he asked with, yet, another smirk.

"Yes, I-I know." Hinata said.

"Just because I worked for Orochimaru-" he took a step closer, 5 feet apart.

Hinata remembered what happened last time they where in the same room, she did was she did last time, she got out of the bed quickly and toke a step back.

"Doesn't mean-"

He took another step closer. Hinata took another back.

"I don't have-"

Another step forward, and one back.

"Feelings for you." Sasuke said, stopping right in front of Hinata, 1 foot apart. How they ended up that close...

Only God knows the answer.

* * *

"S-Sasuke-san. S-stop!" Hinata tried to shout, but Sasuke only smirked.

"And if I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I'll..."

"You'll what? 'call for your boyfriend' ?" Sasuke mocked.

"S-shut-up!" Hinata tried, yet again, to shout.

"Your coming with me." Sasuke said.

"N-NO!" Hinata yelled, successfully.

"Yes you are, my dear little Hinata." Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata, hit her in the back of the neck, and knocked her unconscious.

"Now, it's my turn." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Gaara had just returned from Suna, man, why did Kankuro want him to go anyway?

"_Well at least you found out why Orochimaru wanted you._" Gaara told himself. "_I already knew that though... Oh well..._"

Gaara sat in his room, totally bored out of his skull.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG BANG BANG! On the door.

Gaara went down stairs and answered.

It was, a very panicked, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga? What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"It's Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted.

"What?! What happened?" Gaara demanded.

"Sasuke took her!" Neji yelled.

"WHAT!?" Gaara shouted.

"I was on my way to visit her, and when I got there-"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Neji had just gone to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy Hinata some White Lilies, her favorite flower_

(**A/N: I don't know if that is her actual favorite flower, I'm just making it up.**)

_Neji had gone to Room 221, Hinata's room._

_"Hinata-sama, I brought you some flowers." Neji said while he knocked, no answer._

_"Hinata-sama?" no answer._

_Neji opened the door to see an empty room._

_"HINATA-SAMA!" Neji shouted, dropping the flowers and running to where Hinata's bed was._

_That's when he saw it._

_A note...From Uchiha._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Neji pulled out the note and handed it to Gaara. The note read:

'_Gaara, if you want to see your little 'girlfriend' again, come to the last place you saw your father... That is, if you care about her. _

_If you don't come within 24 hours, you will never see Hinata again... She'll be mine._

_Uchiha._

_PS: Come **alone**._'

Gaara could have screamed out of pure anger.

"Gaara?" Neji asked.

"I have to go help her." Gaara was about leave but Neji stopped him.

"Listen to me Gaara. Over reacting is just what he wants you to do. You have to come up with a plan." Neji told him.

"I know I have to come up with a plan, but it takes 24 hours to get where I last saw my father." Gaara told him, getting really pissed off.

"Where did you last see him?" Neji asked.

"The middle of Suna Desert." then Gaara realized something, he still had his gourd!

"I'll be right back." Gaara said running upstairs to the room labeled 'Guest Room'

"_What the hell is he getting?_" Neji wondered.

* * *

_In the Guest Room_...

Gaara had gone into the closet and pulled out a huge gourd.

"Father said only to use this in emergencies... I would guess that this counts." Gaara said to himself.

Gaara looked at the picture of his mother and father that were on the dresser. "I'll kill Uchiha, using the curse you put upon me father." Gaara told the picture. "and the curse that took mother's life."

Gaara saw a huge fan and a puppet in the closet... Temari's fan, and Kankuro's puppet.

"I'll kill him for you to, neechan."

With that, Gaara left the room.

* * *

Gaara came back downstairs to see Neji still waiting.

"What the heck is that?" Neji asked, pointing at the gourd.

"This is the reason Orochimaru was after me, not because he gave my father 'power' as he put it." Gaara said. "He wanted a gourd?" Neji asked. "No, he wants what is inside the gourd. A stupid curse." Gaara said.

"A curse?"

"Yes, a curse to control sand." Gaara said. "Orochimaru helped my father create the curse, they set the curse upon me before I was born, my mother, not being able to cope with the pain of my birth, along with the curse, caused her to die." Gaara explained. "Now I'll be leaving, if I don't come back, do me a favor. Tell Kankuro I'm sorry, I've been... meaner to him then I should have been. Wish me luck."

With that, Gaara left.

"Good luck." Neji muttered.

* * *

Gaara had been running, with the gourd on his back, for about 20 hours non-stop.

(**A/N: Is that even possible? Oh well it is in this.**)

"Hinata, you better be safe." Gaara muttered.

3_ hours and 30 minutes later..._

Gaara was now in the center of the desert, the last place he ever saw his father.

"Where the hell are they?" Gaara muttered.

As if God was spying on him, something opened behind Gaara, it was a stair well. Gaara guessed that was where Hinata was being held.

* * *

_With Hinata..._

Hinata had been awake for a while now, she was tied up, in a cell, in a basement of who knows where.

Her arms where in chains hanging from the ceiling, and her ankles where in chains as well, but from the floor.

(**A/N: If you have seen the first Naruto Movie, if you saw the part where Naruto is in chains in a cell, you'll know what it looks like.**)

"What's going on? What's Sasuke going to do to me?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"Hinata??? Hinata is that you!?" Hinata's head shot up, she could recognize that voice almost anywhere.

"T-Temari!?" Hinata shouted.

Yep, it was Temari, in the cell across from her...Why hadn't she seen her earlier.

"Temari! I-I thought y-you had di-died!" Hinata shouted, at least this wasn't so bad anymore, Temari was there, at least she could talk to someone now.

"No, that was a fake, to try and get Gaara to try and find Orochimaru, to avenge me or something, that's probably what's going on now, Orochimaru is probably hoping Gaara will come to help you." Temari explained.

"But Orochimaru is in prison." Hinata said.

"What? Then...Who?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke..." Hinata muttered.

"What?"

"Sasuke! He's behind this!...But what does he want?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"Gaara..." Temari muttered.

"What? What do mean, what would he want with Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"Well you see, Gaara was born with this type of curse that Orochimaru and my father designed, it can control sand, Gaara put it into a gourd that our father told him only to use in an emergency." Temari explained. "And also, to get revenge."

"Revenge? Why?"

"Because, Sasuke had all the girls in your grade's hearts, excluding Ino, and Sakura...Ok never mind, Sakura liked Sasuke, but anyway, you were the only one who didn't like him, and you liked Gaara, so I guess that Sasuke got jealous and now he wants Gaara out of the picture..." Temari told her.

Above them, there was a loud CRASH.

"Well looks like Gaara's here..." Temari muttered.

* * *

_While Temari and Hinata were talking..._

Gaara had walked down all of the stairs to some sort of 'lair'.

"Joy, now were the hell is Hinata?" Gaara wondered aloud.

"Well she's right down stairs." a voice answered.

Gaara looked to the left and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall.

"What do you want with Hinata?" Gaara demanded.

"She's a typical hottie isn't she?" Sasuke said with a smirk. "If you hadn't showed up, I would have had a little 'fun' with the little Hyuuga."

"You sick teme." Gaara said just above a whisper.

"You were thinking of doing the same thing, I mean, she is your girlfriend." Sasuke said with another smirk.

"No actually I wasn't. I respect Hinata and I wouldn't do anything of the sort to her. I'm not sick like you." Gaara said, with the cork of the gourd popping off.

"You 'respect' her? Oh please Gaara! This is the 21st century! No one acts like that anymore! Admit it, you want to have some 'fun' with Hinata too." Sasuke said.

"No. I. Don't." Gaara said flatly. Sand rushed from the gourd and flew at Sasuke.

"_Perfect. He fell for it._" Sasuke thought.

But, the sand was much faster then Sasuke thought, even though Gaara never used it before, the sand knew what it was doing, obeying Gaara's will.

The sand was soon covering Sasuke completely.

"I hope you have a safe trip to HELL!" Gaara shouted. "DESERT FUNARAL!" Gaara closed his fist and the sand crushed Sasuke.

A loud, ear-bleeding scream echoed all through the 'lair'.

"Now to find Hinata." Gaara said as the sand went back into the gourd.

* * *

_Back with Hinata and Temari..._

They both heard a loud scream coming from above them.

"That was Uchiha." Temari said.

"Yeah, do you think...?" Hinata asked.

"Gaara killed him? Most likely."

In the hall in between Temari and Hinata's cells, sand came through the ceiling, with a loud 'BOOM'

"_Speak of the devil..._:" Temari thought as the sand cleared away to show Gaara standing there.

"GAARA!" Hinata shouted happily.

"Hinata." Gaara said walking toward the cell. "Are you alright?" concern all through his voice.

"Yes, I'm alright, Gaara-kun, can you please get me down?" Hinata asked.

The sand in Gaara's gourd began to poor out again and it pulled the cell gate right off, then it started working at the chains. "This might hurt a bit." Gaara warned her. He broke all of the chains and Hinata fell, and, naturally, Gaara caught her.

"Let's go." Gaara was about to leave but Hinata stopped him. "Wait we can't go yet." Hinata told him. "Why not?" Gaara asked.

"We have to get Temari out too." Hinata said. Gaara froze and looked at the ground. "Don't be silly Hinata, Temari is dead, remember?"

"Are you sure about that bro?" Temari asked.

Gaara's head shot up, and in the cell across from Hinata's, was Temari, chained up the same way as Hinata was. Gaara couldn't help but smile. "Neechan." Gaara said in disbelief. Gaara did the same thing he did to Hinata's cell, but this time he didn't have to catch Temari, she landing on her feet.

"Let's go home bro." Temari said, leading the way.

Hinata and Gaara walked behind Temari.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." Gaara said. "I should have-" but Hinata cut him off.

"It's ok Gaara-kun. You don't have to worry about it, the problems end here." Hinata said looking up at Gaara smiling, Gaara smiled back.

They were going home.

* * *

**_END_**

A/N: Ok guys, that's the end of my fist fic. I really hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry if the ending was, well dumb, but I suck at ending stories. I hope you guys will stay with me while I write even more stories, along with DArK, who we know share an account

Just so you know:

_9-DArK_ - is Eva

_Moon-4_ - is me, Ash.

I hope you guys like the rest of our stories, and please, I beg you, if you read them, please review! even if they are only one word reviews, I don't care, just review! Please!

Thanks! Until the next story.

Moon


	18. Will there be a sequel?

Disclaimer: I don- Wait, why am I writing this? This isn't an acutal chapter so I don't have to write this!

Hey everyone, Moon here from a long break. I've been getting some reviews for this story, and getting some PMs about it, and some of the PMs where asking if I was gonna be writing a sequel to this story. And I've come up with a solution to that!

I AM going to be doing a sequel...BUT there is a catch.

I need ideas from you all otherwise this sequel will not happen. Usually I would most likely come up with something, but I am currently having the biggest writting block ever.

So all you 'Hinata to Leaf High' fans out there, I need your help to make this sequel happen!

I'll update soon saying if I am going to do a sequel or not!

Until then.

-Moon


	19. SEQUEL! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Wait, Why the hell am I writing this? This isn't a chapter...

* * *

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Did you guys think I would be telling you this sooner? Well, tah-dah! I'm here! And I have AWSOME news for those who care!

-Ahem-

I WILL be writing a sequel to this story! Woooo whoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry if I seem hyper...It's because I am, I had to much coffee this morning...I'm not supposed to have caffine...And I never had my cookie today...

Anyway, I will be starting the sequel once DArK and I finish the first little part of the story that we are doing together, then I will start on the sequel.

Here are some factors that the story will have:

Gaara and Hinata are the main chracters (of course)

Secondary character are: Temari, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Neji.

Other somewhat importaint chracters: Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Baki, Chiyo.

Villains: Orochimaru, Uchiha, possibably Kabuto. (that's a spoiler isn't it?, oh well!)

For this story, I have a general idea of what I want to do for it, but, I need ideas from you guys for how you want this story to work out, you guys get to help me out on this story XD.

But, with all good deals such as this, there is, of course, a catch.

I will be open for ideas for the story starting now and until the story is done, BUT, I will NOT be starting on the actual story until I finish the story I am currently working on with DArK, but, I may start sooner.

Until then,

Ja!

-Moon.


End file.
